Hook, Revenge, and Baited
by GleekShip
Summary: Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot. Contains SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers: **Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary:** Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings:** Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Santana's whipping hair flies around her as she marches down the hallway, her eyes full of raged, completely pissed off.

_Where the hell are you?_

She stops in the middle of the intersection and looks down each hall for her target. Her eyes narrow and a smirk grows on her face as she smots him.

_Got you._

"Hummel." She calls out as she nears the boy.

Kurt turns around and slowly faces the enraged Latina, sizing her up.

"Santana. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt asks with his usual confidence as he raises an eyebrow, challenging her.

"You're still queer as a three dollar bill right?" She asks as she steps up close to him, invading his personal space.

Kurt slowly nods as he takes a step back. "Yes Santana. I am still gay and I always will be. Now what do you want? I have class to get too."

Santana just smirked as she grabs his arm before pulling him after her down the hallway.

"Well Hummel, I have a deal that I want to make with you." Santana said before stopping them in front of an open doorway.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asks cautiously, his eyes still trying to analyze her and wherever this is going.

Santana just smiles as she holds a hand out and motions towards the doorway. Kurt clenches his jaw and matches her gaze. She only raises an eyebrow. Kurt shakes his head and groans in annoyance before walking into the abandoned room. He walks in until he reaches the desk before turning as the door snaps shut.

"Santana." Kurt says slowly.

Santana moves to the side so Kurt can watch her lock the door. She turns towards him with a smile and sways her way into the room.

"Santana." Kurt repeats again, just as slow.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I really do want to make you a deal." Santana says with a genuine voice as she takes a seat at a desk near Kurt.

She glances over at the nearby desk and pats the small slab of wood that goes over the lap. Kurt eyes are carefully before slowly taking a seat. Santana crosses her legs before leaning forward towards Kurt.

"And what exactly would this deal entail?" Kurt asks as he struggles to not flee the girls presence.

"Let me tell you my story first. So you know how Puck and I used to screw around?" Kurt nods, so Santana takes this as her cue to continue on. "Well now I'm with Brittany as you already know." Kurt nods again. "Well the other day I decided to stop by at Brits' house as a surprise. But Puck was there." Her nose crinkles and venom is in her mouth. "He was making out with my girl. And now I want revenge."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and slowly questions the girl to clarify. "Revenge?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that she's my girl. Puck knows this too, so he must go down." Santana says with a smirk, as if this is well-known knowledge.

"Why don't you try to talk to Brittany about this?" Kurt asks as he processes this information.

"Because revenge is easier." Santana shrugs like this simple solution explains everything.

Kurt bites his lip nervously before licking his lips and addressing the girl. "What's in it for me?"

"We both get revenge. I get revenge for Puck being with Brit and you get revenge for the years of torture that he put you through. Win" She leans forward with a grin. "Win."

Kurt can't help the small smile that cracks on his face. "And how exactly will I be able to get revenge?"

Santana grinns wide. "We're going to hit him at his very core. The thing that he prides himself on. We're going to tear him down a peg."

Kurt's own smile is wide now. "And how will be do this?"

Santana looked him in the eye. "Sex."

* * *

Santana smirks as she approaches Puck in the hallway. He smiles too, but his eyes narrow as he recognizes her planning smirk.

"Hello Puckerman." Santana says seductively as she settles herself against the locker next to his.

Puck raises an eyebrow at her as he pulls a book out. "Santana?" He acknowledges slowly.

"So I want to make a deal with you." She says with confidence.

Puck keeps his gaze on the scheming Latina as he shuts his locker. "What kind of deal?"

Santana loops her arm through his and as she steers him through the hallway.

"Well you see, the other cheerios and I were debating on who gives the best blow jobs." She says casually.

Puck's eyes widen before he coughs and clears his throat. "Oh yeah. How did that come up?"

She smirked at him. "You. We were all talking about how hot and big your cock is. That was when we just started arguing."

Puck grin becomes cocky. "Yeah. The Puckzilla is great."

Santana licks her bottom lip and stares up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Yeah you are."

Puck licks when he sees her wet lip, his eyes focused on her lips. "And what did you decide?"

Santana gives him a sweet smile. "Well that's when our little deal comes into place. We want to blindfold you."

"What?"

"To see if a blow job is better when you can't see." Santana continues on, breathing heavy so her breasts become a center point for Puck's gaze.

"Oh."

Santana holds back a chuckle. "Then, you'll let each of us give you head again, and you'll have to decide who the best is. Then we'll tell you who gave you head while you were blindfolded."

Puck grins wide. "And exactly how many blow jobs are we talking?"

"Six. Seven including the blindfolded one." She answers with a smile..

Puck stops her and pulls her to the nearby lockers.

"When are we doing this?" He asks as his mouth begins to water.

Santana grins up at him. "After school. Locker room. If you don't show up, I'm sure we can find some other stud."

Puck barks out a laugh. "Please. I'm the only stud around here. I mean, have you seen my guns?"

Santana smirks at him before turning and walking away, swaying her body as she goes.

Santana grins to herself. "Wait until you see my guns."

* * *

So what do you think? Is this a good idea, worth continuing? If it is, I already know where it's going to go. Please review and critique because I thrive off reading them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

"I can't do this." Kurt whispers as he shakes his head.

Santana glares him down as she pushes him back into the shower stall.

"You can and you will. I want revenge and so do you." She steps up in front of his face. "You're also getting to suck Puckerman off. A bonus. So don't go complaining when you're getting the better part of this deal." Santana says, her voice full of venom, as she holds a finger up in front of his face.

"But Santana." Kurt let's out a frustrated sigh. "I've never given a blow job."

"So."

"So?" Kurt runs his hand through his hair. "Puck will know that I'm not one of his precious Cheerios. He'll know that it's my first blow job."

Santana sighs as she places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Calm down. He won't know." Santana squeezes his should gently, encouragingly. "You've practiced giving head before right?"

Kurt shakes his head, knowing that she'd say something like that. "On Popsicles and bananas."

"Then you should have no problem. Except that his cock will be a lot hotter." She smirks to herself. "And so much bigger."

Kurt sighs and leans back against the wall. "What if he grabs my hair?"

"We'll say that the girl has her hair up." Santana offers a quick solution.

"He'll be able to tell that there's not a pony tail." Kurt points out, tired of this argument.

Santana throws her hands up. "We'll tie his hands behind his back then."

Kurt clenches his teeth, trying not to yell at the fuming girl "Won't he realize something's wrong then?"

Santana scoffs. "He won't. He's into that kinky crap. Bondage and stuff. If anything, he'll be harder and come faster."

Kurt sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before looking up the Latina. "There's no way you're going to let me out of this is there?"

She folds her arms against her chest and smirks at him. "Nope."

Kurt lets out a nervous chuckle. "Good then, but only because I'm out of excuses."

Santana smiles and gives him a quick peck on his cheek. "Now stay here. I'll come get you once Puckerman's tied up."

* * *

Puck steps into the locker room and is immediately swarmed by the fawning Cheerios.

"Hello ladies. Are you all here to assist Puckzilla?" Puck asks with his sexy grin, wanting to help the process.

Santana sways her hips as she approaches Puck. She taps two Cheerio's shoulders and they move out of her way so she can step up to Puck.

"We're all here to assist the Puckzilla. Shall we?" She adds as she holds her hand out to the room.

Puck nods and smirks before walking further into the room, two Cheerios quickly attaching themselves to his muscled arms. He turns back to look at Santana, but then he is suddenly yanked down into the chair placed between the two sets of lockers.

"Take a seat Puckzilla." Santana says with a smirk as she stands back.

Puck smirks as one of the Cheerio girls leans down and removes his shirt. Another Cheerio carefully unzips his jeans while two other Cheerios each take a pant leg and slips his pants off, showing off his commando ways.

Puck smirks as his limp cock smacks down against his leg. "Enjoy ladies."

Santana smirks at him and snaps her fingers. One of the Cheerios reaches between her breasts and pulls out a scarf.

"I don't remember being tied up as being part of the deal." Puck looks to Santana as the Cheerio girl with the scarf takes the scarf and ties Puck's hands behind his back.

Santana smirks as she spread her legs and sinks down on Puck's lap. "We don't want you to know who is who. By feeling our hair, our reaching down to touch our breasts." Santana leans down and puts her lips to his ear. "Are you ready for the fun to begin?"

Puck gulps and quickly nods. His cocky mask slips for a second.

"Bring it." He smiles.

The last thing Puck sees is Santana putting a blind fold on him.

"I'm going to take the girls out and send one back in. See you soon." She whispers.

* * *

"Strip." Santana whispers when she reaches the pale boy.

"Are you nuts?" Kurt yell-whispers.

"No. There's more to this plan and I need you naked. Also, do you mind having your cock showed on film?" She adds in an afterthought, a small devious smile on her face.

Kurt does a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it won't be incriminating. To you at least." She adds with a smirk.

Kurt narrows his eyes at her. "Fine." Kurt mutters as he kicks his shoes off. "You're lucky I have a big cock to show off though."

Santana smiles and leans forward. "Really? Well. I can't wait to see this."

"Turn around." Kurt sneers as he turns to face the wall and starts kicking his shoes off.

Santana lets out a long and exaggerated sigh before turning around. Kurt looks over his shoulder to double-check before he slides his shirt off and lets his jeans fall to the floor.

"I'm ready." Kurt whispers.

She turns and stares at his cock. Her eyes widen.

"Wow." Kurt waves his hand in front of her face. "You go commando to. I know I would with a cock like that.

"Santana." Kurt warns in a low voice.

Santana rolls her eyes, but nods. "Right. Come on. Puck is waiting."

Kurt is hesitant as he follows Santana. His eyes lock with the back of Puck's head once he reaches the locker room.

"Get to it." Santana whispers before stepping away.

Kurt slowly moves until he is standing in front of the naked boy. Kurt gulps as he takes in Puck's enormous sized cock and hot body. He slowly kneels down and lets his soft hands run daringly up those muscular legs. Kurt leans forward a bit and Puck shivers when Kurt's hot breath sweeps across the tan body.

Kurt lets out another warm breath before glancing up at Santana. His eyes widen slightly when he sees the video camera, but quickly nods, remembering her extension to the plan. He bites his lip gently before looking down at the body in front of him.

* * *

So, what do you think? A little teaser of what happens in the next chapter. And I'm happy I have a good reception for this. 11 reviews on the first chapter. I hope I keep you guys interested as it goes on. :) Fair warning though, college is pretty much controlling my life right now. Now while I will try and update three times a week, it might not always happen. But enjoy and let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Warning:** Sexy Smut

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt slowly lowers his mouth, but stops.

_This is crazy._

Kurt shakes his head before going for it. He lowers his mouth to the head of Puck's cock.

Puck moans. "Come on babe. Don't be afraid."

Kurt smirks as he shakes his head. He breathes lightly, trying to stay calm. His grin slowly grows as Puck's cock twitches slightly. He slowly lowers himself, letting his breath tease the boys twitching and growing cock. Puck's breath hitches as blood begins to fly south faster.

He glances up at Puck. His cock blocks most of the view. Kurt goes down until Puck's sack is in his face.

_What the Hell?_

He reaches out and grabs Puck's balls, pulling them, hard. Puck arches his back and hisses. Kurt immediately brings both balls into his mouth.

"_Damn_ babe." Puck breathes.

Kurt sucks hard on the balls as he lets his tongue do the work. Carefully moving over each ball, feeling the tightening skin.

He lifts one hand to Puck's mouth. Puck takes in the thin manicured finger.

Kurt shoves his nose so that it's pressed against the base of Puck's fully hardened cock. He uses his tongue to move the boys balls further back into his mouth. He starts swallowing.

Puck thrust his hips. Kurt carefully removes his fingers from Puck's mouth, making sure to trace the full lips first.

Puck grinds his teeth and hisses. "Please babe. Mouth . . . cock . . . _please_ . . ."

Kurt brings his wet finger to Puck's hard nipple. He lightly circles the small area before pinching it.

Puck hisses again.

Kurt smirks as he slowly pulls back. He let's his teeth graze lightly across the last ball as it drops from his mouth.

Puck lets out a sigh of relief.

Kurt smirks as he moves up to Puck's cock. Kurt's eyes widen at how much pre-cum there already is.

He barely glances at the camera before his tongue darts out and licks the slit of Puck's cock, eliciting a groan from the tan boy.

"Damn baby. You know how to make a man feel good." Puck breathes out through his smirk.

Kurt grabs Puck's balls and pulls. The leverage forces Puck's cock to stand straight up, hard and pulsing. Puck hisses as Kurt lick's up the big cock.

"Take it baby." Puck whispers.

Kurt licks his lips before lowering his red lips onto Puck's monster cock. He quickly puts his tongue to work on the heavy cock. He learns to quickly relax is throat and slowly impales his mouth further.

Puck could only compliment him with groans and breathy releases.

Kurt breathed through his nose until it was smashed against Puck's hard stomach. Puck bucked in his mouth, but Kurt holds his mouth there, sucking and letting his tongue work.

"That's deep baby." Puck whispers.

Kurt quickly pulled back before deep-throating Puck again. He pulls back and he and Puck match their movements. Kurt's nose smashing into Puck's stomach with every thrust. He lets one hand run up and play with the tan nipples while the other slowly massages Puck's balls.

Kurt starts to hum around Puck's cock. Shivers race through the tan boys body.

"Damn . . . babe . . ."

Kurt pinches Puck's nipple once more before bringing the finger back to his mouth. He brings his other hand up. He takes each of his index fingers and hooks them on either cheek and spreads his mouth open. He stops moving.

Immediately, Puck starts pummeling his mouth with his monster cock. Kurt keeps his teeth back and tongue flat and welcomes the cock.

"Jesus babe . . ." Puck moans.

Kurt takes back control by grabbing Puck's cock. He pulls it out of his mouth and slowly licks up and down the shaft. His free hand grabs ahold of Puck's balls and squeezes. Puck lets out a yelp which quickly turns into a groan He places kiss along the shaft and quickly speeds up his pumping.

He feels the tightening in Puck's balls before Puck yells out. "I'm . . . coming . . ."

Kurt latches his mouth to the top of Puck's cock in time to feel the sticky warmth shoot into his mouth. He feels six shots of come in his mouth before Puck's body relaxes.

Kurt gladly swallows Puck's cum down. He pulls back with a small sucking sound being released once his mouth is off the cock. Kurt licks up and down Puck's cock, cleaning up the little bit of come he missed while Puck is offering him soft noises of appreciation.

Kurt kisses the crown of Puck's head before letting the heavy meat fall back onto Puck's abs. He slowly pulls back and standing up.

"Damn babe." Puck chuckles. "That was like . . . the best . . ._ ever_."

Kurt waits for Santana to turn off the camera before walking over to her. She fans herself and smirks at him before walking over to Puck. She looks at Kurt and points to the showers. Kurt nods before going back to his clothes.

* * *

Santana opens the locker room doors and lets the other girls in. She leads them over to Puck and rips his blindfold off.

His eyes are glazed over.

Santana smirks. "So that was the mystery girl. Just let us know when you want us to get down into business. Then we'll compare results later on."

Puck nods, then shakes his head. "I don't think I'll be ready for round two for a while." He takes his time looking at each of the girls. "That mystery girl sucked my life away. I'm beat."

Santana raises an eyebrow. "That good?'

Puck lets out a breath. "Mind-blowing. Pun intended. It was amazing. And I know it's not you." Puck adds and Santana glares. "I've been with your mouth too many times to know that it feels nothing like that felt."

Santana struggles to hold her smirk. "Why don't we pick this up tomorrow? You can get a blowjob in between classes tomorrow. Then you let me know by glee club and I'll let you know what we find out."

Puck thinks about it for a second before nodding. "Alright. Now untie me and get out. I need to take a shower."

Santana's eyes widen slightly.

_Shoot. Sorry Kurt._

"Of course." Santana gives Puck a mock-bow. "Come on ladies. We need to figure out when you are giving head tomorrow." Santana looks nervously around the locker room before ushering the girls out.

* * *

"Alright. Now untie me and get out. I need to take a shower." Puck's voice echoes through the showers as Kurt puts his shirt on.

_Are you kidding me? First you praising me, now you're going to kill me for being in here._

Kurt bites his lip as he hears the sound of someone walking. The sound getting closer.

* * *

So, let me know what you think. It's not the best written blowjob scene, but I hope it works. So let me know what you think. You guys have been awesome with reviews and I hope you continue to do so. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt tosses his bag in the corner of the shower stall and lays his head down on it. He curls into a ball and shuts his eyes. He relaxes his face so he appears to be sleeping.

He hears the sound of padded feet slap onto the shower room floor.

They suddenly stop. "Hummel."

Kurt pretends to startle out of sleep. He looks at the wall first before rolling over and catching sight of a nude Puck.

"Ahh!" He cries out in shock as he covers his hand and turns to face the wall. "What are you doing here?" He snaps.

Puck chuckles. "It's the shower room. I came in here to shower."

Kurt lets out a soft, "Oh"

"And seeing as you're not a Cheerio or a football player, what are you doing here?" Puck asks.

Kurt stares at the wall as the lie falls from his mouth. "Karofsky. He tried to corner me after school, but I ran and hid. In here." He adds with a shrug. "Could you cover up?" He asks nervously.

"It's the shower room. I'm here to shower. So no. Now finish up your story." Puck insists.

Kurt sighs and stands up. He lifts his bag and holds it out in front of him as he turns around. The bag is covering Puck's junk from Kurt's point-of-view. Puck chuckles.

Kurt's nose twitches before he continues. "And I guess I fell asleep here."

Puck's eyebrows raise. "You . . . you fell asleep in here?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods.

Puck nods, impressed. "I'm surprised I didn't wake you up."

"And why would that be?" Kurt asks.

Puck smirks seductively. "Because I just got done with an orgy."

"Gross."

"Seven smokin' hot girls . . . on me. Best thing ever." Puck brags.

"I doubt that." Kurt says coldly.

Puck grins. "I don't. They were all so hot and tight . . . ready for the Puckster express."

Kurt bites back a laugh, knowing that Puck is lying.

"Man those girls were moaning as I pounded into each of them." Puck closes his eyes and lets out a breathy moan.

"Must've not have been that good." Puck's eyes shoot open at Kurt's accusation. "I'm usually a light sleeper and I heard nothing. Are you sure you didn't make it up?" Kurt asks slowly.

Puck's eyes narrow. "Hell no. I know what the Puckster got."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling as he walks past Puck.

Puck chuckles behind him. "Don't be hatin because you want a piece of the Puckster."

Kurt snorts and stops at the the locker room door. "Trust me Puck. I can handle anything."

Kurt steps out into the hallway and lets out a breath.

_That was too close. Dang you Santana._

Kurt steps out into the main hallway.

_Where are you . . . you evil little witch?_

He spots Santana down the hallway, standing nervously in front of the choir room.

"Lopez!" Kurt yells.

Santana plasters a big fake smile to her face as she turns to face Kurt. "Kurt . . . how are you doing?"

Kurt stops in front of her. "Stuff it Lopez."

Santana's smile weakens. "Sorry."

"In." Kurt hisses, nodding towards the choir room door.

Santana smiles grimly at him before walking into the room. Kurt follows her in with a frown. He closes the door quietly behind them.

Santana gives him an apologetic grin as she props herself against the piano. "So-"

"You left me. In there. With him." He says slowly.

Santana folds her arms over her chest. "What happened? He didn't . . . catch you. Did he?" Her voice goes nervous.

"No." Kurt rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on the piano bench. "I told him a lie. A pretty convincing one at that." He chuckles dryly..

Santana raises an eyebrow and quickly moves to take a seat by Kurt. "Do tell?"

Kurt finally gives her a small smile. "I told him I fell asleep hiding from Karofsky."

"Oh-ho. And how'd he react to that? Pretty awesome I bet." Santana smirks.

"Not really." Kurt shrugs. "He was more surprised that I didn't wake up from the . . . mind-blowing . . . orgy." Kurt says the last few words slowly and with a smirk.

Santana raises an eyebrow. "He told you that he had an orgy." Kurt nods and Santana laughs. "Wow. He really knows how to lie."

"I know." Kurt laughs. "I knew exactly what he was doing, but if I didn't . . . I would have bought the lie. He's a good actor."

"He has to be." Santana says sadly.

Kurt cocks his head slightly. "What do you-"

"Time to go Hummel." Santana says as she stands up.

"What?"

"School's over. The other Cheerios left. Puck will be finishing his shower up soon." She looks down at him. "We might want to get out of here before he's done. If he sees us together, he might piece things together faster than I had planned. I just need until tomorrow to have him where we need him." She holds out a hand for Kurt to take. "He'll give us anything we want."

Kurt looks up at her before taking her hand to stand up. "I'll make you a list of my offers."

"Make sure they're not too detailed about you. We don't want him to know that you're involved. Got it?"

Kurt squeezes her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

So . . . what do you think. Now that the opening events are done, things will be turning a bit more dramatic. There will still be Kurtana and comedic/romantic moments, but drama will be included now. I hope you don't mind and continue to enjoy what this story has to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

Kurt groans as he pulls himself out of bed. He glares at his own phone before reaching over to the nightstand and picking it up.

He holds it to his ear and growls into it. "It's a Sunday and I'm sure it's very early in the morning. What?"

"You sound sexy Hummel." Santana's voice purrs through the phone. "And it's almost eleven. Shouldn't you be awake by now doing something gay?"

"No." Kurt grumbles, not awake enough to retort back. "It's a weekend and I sleep in on my weekends."

"Poor baby." He can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Ignoring you." He tells her as he rolls over to his back. "So is there any particular reason that you're calling so early in the morning? Problem with your AID's?"

"Herpes actually." Santana chuckles before continuing. "I'm actually calling you to tell you that you're video will be popular by the end of the day."

"Video?" Kurt mutters to himself, confused. "What on earth are you talking about Santana? What video?"

"The video of you mind-blowing Puck. Pun intended." She adds with a laugh.

"Hang on." Kurt sits up. "What do you mean it's going to be popular? What are you doing with it?"

"I'm sending it to everyone in school." Santana answers.

"What!" Kurt yells as his eyes go wide. "You-"

"Honestly Kurt." Santana cuts him off. "What did you think I was going to do with your video?"

"I thought you were going to get off with it to be honest." Kurt answers quickly. "But-"

"I already did that." Santana snorts. "Three times since Friday. Would have done it more, but I need to do some serious editing."

"Editing?" Kurt shakes his head in confusion. "Wait. You know what, just tell me everything. Now. That way I can yell at you in one go."

Santana chuckles. "Well since there are tons of people underage at McKinley, I'm blurring out your face, your cock, and Puck's cock. You'll still get the general idea of what's going on. And since you have the blur around your cock, people will be able to tell that you're a guy. That Puck's getting sucked by a guy. And if all goes to plan, Puck's reputation will be ruined."

"Good." Kurt mutters before cleaning his throat. "Are you sure we won't get trouble?"

"No. I'm blurring everything out. You can tell what's there, but I've blurred you and Puck enough that it looks like your un-equipped." Santana laughs.

"How flattering?" Kurt comments as his nose crinkles. "But I'm not sure if this is a good idea anymore. I mean, this is child pornography."

"It's fine Hummel. It's not like I'm going to post it on that fabulous porn site." Santana says firmly.

Kurt groans. "Please tell me you didn't."

"It's amazing Kurt. Brittany and I go on there all the time. And don't worry." She quickly adds. "There's lots of gay stuff on there as well, not just the lesbian stuff."

"San-"

"And to be honest, I'm pretty sure that about seventy percent of the videos are gay, so that's even better." Santana laughs

"Santana." Kurt hisses. "I am not going onto a porn site."

"Don't worry Hummel." Santana laughs. "You're face and his face will be blurred out, but I'm sure you'll be flattered when we get tons of comments about how hot it is to see a big-dicked twink sucking off a big-dicked stud." Kurt goes quiet. "And don't you tell me that you haven't gotten off of giving your first blowjob."

"That's not the point." Kurt says softly.

"I know. The point is it that all will be okay. No one will see your identities. It's just good old pay back. Why don't you think about that part?" Santana offers. "Think about how good it will feel when Puck starts suffering at school like you did."  
"Well . . ." Kurt slowly starts to smile. "It is nice to think about, but I'm still unsure about this. The whole karma thing you know?"

"Just trust me Kurt." Kurt's eyes widen when she uses his first name. "I'm not going to let you get hurt here. I'm very tight with my plans. I know what will happen and what won't, and you getting hurt won't happen."

Kurt purses his lips before nodding to himself. "Fine. I'm on game with this then."

"Good. But I have to go now. I was just letting you know what's going on. Call me later if you want." Santana leaves Kurt with a dial tone.

I know I'm going to live-nope. I'm going to die regretting this.

Kurt tosses his phone onto his bed before sliding off of it.

_Breakfast, then shower._

Kurt sighs to himself before he walks across his room in some loose basketball shorts and a loose white wife beater. His comfort clothes. His feet pad up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Kurt calls out as he rubs his hands against his eyes to wake up. "Please tell me that you or Carole made pancakes this morning."

"Nope." Kurt stops as he hears that voice.

He looks up to see Puck. The boy is in his kitchen eating the last of the syrupy pancakes. Puck chuckles at Kurt.

"Sup Hummel."

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger, but sort of. I hope you're enjoying. This has been fun to write. So let me know what you think. Reviews inspire me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

"Sup Hummel."

Kurt blinks his eyes a few times to make sure he's seeing correctly.

_Nope. He's still here._

"What-"

"Sorry for eating your food Hummel." Puck apologizes as he continues to stuff his face. "Carole said make myself at home so I'm only sticking with he pancakes. Otherwise the fridge would be empty."

Kurt slowly nods as Puck chuckles. Kurt narrows his eyes.

_Alright. Remain calm. He won't think anything's wrong if-_

"You okay dude?" Kurt looks over to see Puck staring at him with small concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Or my murderer if I don't keep quiet._

"I'm fine." Kurt shakes his head as he makes his way over to the refrigerator. "It's a morning. I never do well with those."

"Wow." Puck chuckles. "Who knew Hummel slept in and actually looked like a teenager on weekends?"

"Meh." Kurt shrugs as he bends over and peers into the refrigerator.

He hears Puck chuckle again. Kurt closes his eyes and lets the cold container cool his head down.

"So how are things with Karofsky?" Kurt nearly bumps his head when he jumps from the voice. "He didn't give you any more problems Friday did he?"

"No." Kurt has to bite back a smile in case Puck can see his face. "Problems with him were virtually non-existent since I escaped to the shower."

Puck lets out a dirty chuckle that makes Kurt's eyebrows go up. "The shower. Yeah. That was fun. Maybe next time you could join in?"

"I'm not one for an orgy." Kurt says as he pulls out of the refrigerator with two cups of yogurt with him. "Or girls." Kurt frowns as he turns to Puck. "Or you."

"You wound Hummel." Puck chuckles as he brings a hand to his chest. "All I did was invite you to an orgy. There were like eight girls there. We could have each had four."

"Four chances for a girl to try and get my dick up." Kurt fakes excitement. "That would be amazing." His smile drops to a smirk. "Amazingly terrible." Kurt snorts as he makes his way over to the cabinets. "Sorry Puck, but I'm not the orgy type of guy."

"Not even if it's an orgy full of hot guys?" Puck suggests.

Kurt's hand stops halfway to the cabinet. Puck laughs and Kurt blushes.

"So you would be in an orgy?" Puck laughs even harder. "I guess gay guys are still guys."

"Of course we are." Kurt turns to face Puck. "We still have dicks you know? We're as horny as the rest of them."

Puck's eyebrows shoot up. "Wow. Uptight Hummel is talking dirty."

Kurt chuckles and stares Puck down. "You have no idea how dirty I can get."

Puck just laughs as Kurt turns back to the cabinets to get a bowl. "So what are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping off a hangover?"

"Ha ha." Puck says dryly before clearing his throat. "I haven't drank in almost a month, so you're joke's no use here." Kurt shrugs so Puck continues. "But Finny here is having some problem with Jewberry and I offered to help him blow everything out of his system."

Kurt raises his eyebrows and turns to Puck. "You blew it out of his system."

"People. No." Puck growls. "I meant the video game people. Call of Duty. We were blowing people up on call of duty."

Kurt chuckles as he makes his way over to the silverware. "Sure Puck. Sure."

"Dammit Hummel." Puck growls. "Stop taking things out of context."

"Big words." Kurt chuckles as he turns around to face the fuming boy. "And you're the one that said I'm not dirty. Just showing you that once again, you're wrong."

"Just because you take things pervertedly doesn't mean that you're dirty." Puck retorts.

Kurt's eyes narrow.

_Lets play on your fantasies then Puckerman._

"What about handcuffs?" Kurt suggests with a smirk.

Puck gulps and suddenly looks nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know." Kurt smiles. "Just thinking about hand cuffing a boy to my head. With a blindfold too." Kurt adds as he remembers what Puck looked like in the locker rooms. "Completely at my mercy, my touch." Kurt's gaze returns to a pale looking Puck. "At least that would be fun for me. How about you? Would that suit any fantasy of yours?"

Puck quickly shakes his head no. "Of course not. I'd want a girl to go down on me."

Kurt smiles. "Well you can never tell one warm mouth from another can you?"

Kurt chuckles as Puck's expression before setting his yogurt cups and the spoon in his bowl. "Later."

He quickly moves past Puck. He lets out a shaky breath once he reaches his bedroom door. He looks back to Puck to see the boy standing in the same position.

_What have I done? Dang it Kurt. This is what happens when you're afraid. You get adrenaline and you talk yourself into a hole. Now he probably knows that it's me and he's gonna kill me._

Kurt quickly opens his door and makes his way downstairs.

_He won't kill me. He'll just wonder how I know that. Yeah. So he'll go to Santana, right? And she's a good liar. Yes. This will work._

Kurt sighs as he drops the bowl onto his side table. He groans as he flops on his bed before reaching out to his phone.

_Gotta tell her may have screwed up._

* * *

:) So what do you think. Now Kurt took his own direction here. He was supposed to be a bumbling mess, but he took control and became confident. So blame it on him. Hehe. So let me know what you think and where you think things are going. I hope you continue to enjoy. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt groans as he hears his phone blare into the otherwise silent morning.

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly-_

Kurt cuts off the increasingly annoying ring tone as he puts the phone to his ear, but not before glancing at the time.

"It is five thirty in the morning." The venom in his voice could easily melt through Rachel Berry's vocal chords. "It is a Monday. I still have a few-"

"Kurt." Rachel's loud booming voice cuts him off. "I have something to tell you."

"Can't you wait until morning?" Kurt arches his back and lets out a shaky breath as he hears a small chain of pops.

"It can't. It's very-"

"And why are you even up so early? You still have a good two and a half hours before the school even opens." Kurt is genuinely confused, fuel by his current sleep shortage.

"I always get up this early to start my day with a well-balance breakfast and a cardio workout, but that's not the point." He can hear Rachel's bushy hair shake and a few loose strands scratch the phone. "I have something to tell you."

"Then it can wait from my normal wanting to listen to you hours of noon to a minute after noon. Please call again then." Kurt can't help but smile.

Who knew I could be witty so early in the morning.

"But Kurt." Rachel whine makes Kurt hold the phone away from his ear and wince. "This is super important. _Super!_"

Kurt closes his eyes and forces himself to breathe in, and to breathe out. "Fine Rachel. You have two minutes."

"Have you checked your phone for any texts?" Rachel waste's no time with her time limit.

"No." Kurt says the obvious answer. "I was too busy sleeping."

"Well a mass text was sent out-"

"I'm sure I can wait for some gossip for a couple of hours.' Kurt cuts her off with a sigh. "Just let me sleep."

"But Kurt-" Rachel's voice is insistent. "It's about Puck."

"What about him?" Kurt's morning haze is making him even more confused.

"There was a video." Rachel whispers loudly as if it's some big secret.

"And why would I want to see a video of Puck?" Kurt questions before yawning.

"Because it . . . it shows him receiving fellatio-" Her voice goes soft as if afraid someone is listening to their conversation. "From a guy."

This makes Kurt's ears perk up. "A guy?"

"Yes!"

Kurt narrows his eyes and sits up in bed.

_Puck getting a blow job from a guy . . . on video . . . and it was sent to-Oh My God! Dammit Santana. I completely forgot that she was sending that out. Shoot. Stupid sleep._

"Kurt are you listening to me?" Rachel's shrieks blare through his phone.

"Yes." He all but yells back. "And I don't see why this concerns me."

"Well it concerns you because-well. I don't know really. I just thought that you'd want to know that Puck was gay." Rachel suddenly sounds guilty for waking him up.

Kurt chuckles dryly. "Getting head from a guy doesn't make one gay. It makes one in the experimental stage of life. Plus how do you know that it was a guy. It could just as well be a very flat-chested girl. Case in point: you."

Kurt chuckles when he hears Rachel scoff at his assumption. "I will ignore your degrading and untruthful comment since I'm aware that I did wake you up and hour and 33 minutes before you're usual time." Kurt rolls his eyes. "But I do know for a fact that it is a guy because we can see a blurred out, and rather long, piece of . . . appendage attached to the . . . sucking partner." Rachel's voice goes high as she repeats the information that Kurt is already aware of.

"That's great Rachel. Good luck on your project." Kurt cops out of the conversation.

"What the-" Kurt hands up the phone.

He gets a minute of calms nerves and relief before the current situation waves itself in front of his eyes again. "Dammit."

Kurt nearly falls off the bed and flat onto his face in his attempts to quickly get ready for the day at hand.

* * *

Kurt's car skids to a halt in the McKinley parking lot. His gaze to the first person that he finds and finds them looking at their phone with wide eyes.

'Okay Kurt.' Kurt shuts his eyes and relaxes his head against the headrest on his seat. "Everything's fine. This is what you wanted, right? No." Kurt opens his eyes and groans.

_This is going to end very badly. Dang you Santana._

Kurt scrambles for his phone and puts it to his ear. "Pick up Santana." He mutters into the empty line as he climbs out of his car.

"Hello-" Kurt lets out a relieved sigh as he hears the Latina's voice. "You have reached the phone of Santana Diabla Lopez." Kurt groans at the voice mail. "If you are trying to reach me, please leave a message at the following numbers. Dial a one if you're inquiring about any illegal practices that you may think I'm the root cause of and dial 555-5462 to reach my lawyer, Gloria Alfred. Make sure you have documented papers, back-up papers, a USB drive of back-up papers, video footage with option of audio. Dial a two for-"

Kurt snaps his phone shut. "This isn't getting me anywhere."

His fingers start a nervous tap dance up against the side of his leg. He stops when he sees a group of jocks waiting at the main entrance to the school, almost crushed cell phones in their cum-stained hands as they look out onto the incoming students.

_Crap. They're looking for Puck. And this isn't going to be pretty._

Kurt groans and turns around. "What to-"

He is cut off by the sound of a familiar truck pulling into school. His panicked eyes go straight up to the driver, to Puck.

* * *

Ta-da. So what do you think? This chapter was fun to write. I loved writing the dialogue. So I'm hoping to have another chapter up by this weekend, but until then, let me know what you think. :)

Also, I have no idea if this is a real number here. I just used the numbers that would be associated with each number of Lima. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt's body fills with ice as he watches the boy park.

Shoot. This is not good. This was a bad idea to start with. I should have never-

"Puck." Kurt bolts forward as he sees the mohawked boy turn his truck off. "Jesus, stop."

Kurt keeps his eyes on the boy as he runs towards the truck. Puck hops out of his truck as his eyes lift up to meet Kurt's. Kurt quickly comes to a stop in front of the boy, his mouth gaping open. Puck raises an eyebrow, questioning Kurt.

Kurt takes a second to look the boy over. The boy is wearing his usual grunge look, nothing out of the ordinary. Kurt's eyebrows furrow.

_He looks normal. He doesn't look like he doesn't know about the text. Why not?_

Kurt goes to open his mouth, but Puck beats him to it. "What are you looking at Hummel?" Kurt blinks blankly at the boy. "Is my zipper hanging open? I mean I know that my cock's jaw-dropping worth monstrous, but I don't-"

"I don't want you to swing my way Puckerman." Kurt scoffs. "And I can suck your cock so easily."

Kurt snaps his mouth shut.

_Dang it Puckerman. Why do you always make me say the worst things?_

"Wow Hummel." Puck chuckles. "I knew you wanted me."

"I don't-" Kurt shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "I don't want you."

"Then what do you want?" Puck asks as he slams his truck door shut. "I'm usually all for skipping class, but Finn owes me notes in first period." Kurt lets out a shaky breath while thinking of a good excuse as Puck takes a step closer to the boy. "You okay dude? You look like you're thinking too hard. Finn gets that way too." Puck lifts his hand and presses it to Kurt's forehead. "Well you don't feel-"

"I'm fine." Kurt snaps as he slaps away Puck's hand from his face. "I'm allowed to think without it seeming that I'm a Finn-a-like."

"Oh Kurt." Puck sighs as he brings his hand up again to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "No one could ever be Finn. He's a special boy." A grin crosses Puck's face as his voice mocks a baby's. "Yes he is. Yes he is."

"Shut up Puck." Kurt shakes off the hand again.

Puck chuckles and nods in quick defeat. "So what do you have to say?"

"Um . . ." Kurt's eyes dart back and forth. "I was . . . wondering if I . . . could borrow your phone. Yeah." Kurt slowly smiles at the lie. "I was needing to borrow your phone. Mine fell out of my car this morning and cracked."

"Sucks dude." Puck nods with understanding before shaking his head. "But sorry. Mine died yesterday and I left my charger at your place. I'm phoneless for the day."

_So he truly doesn't know. Alright then._

"Well then why don't you take the day off?" Kurt quickly asks. "I mean, there's no point in going to class if you can't spend your time texting, right?"

"Right." Puck says slowly before his face squints with confusion. "Sorry Hummel, but you're not making any sense."

"I know." Kurt rushes to say. "But you should just go home. I mean it's a Monday. Can you really tell me that you're going to learn something today?"

Puck narrows his eyes. "Something tells me that you have an idea of what I might learn."

They both look in the direction of a gasp. A group of freshmen girls have just stepped off of the nearby bus and are looking down at their phones with wide eyes. Their eyes dart over to Puck and Kurt and widen a bit more.

"What's on that phone?" Puck asks as he turns back to Kurt. "What gossip does Israel have today?"

"Nothing." Kurt's voice squeaks. "Why would there be-"

"I don't know." Puck quickly side-steps Kurt and makes his way towards the school. "But I will find out."

"Puck . . ." Kurt trails off as he turns around to watch the boy walk towards the school.

_Damn. I can't stop him from going in. I can . . . I just have to hope for the best._

* * *

"Guess you're not the only fairy left in school." Karofsky sneers as he pushes Kurt into the lockers.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he watches the group of jocks make their way down the hallway.

_At least Santana said it was some guy from Columbus in the text. Otherwise I'd be dead for being anywhere near Puck._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before pushing himself away from the set of lockers. He hisses as he feels of jolt of pain shoot through his shoulder.

_Dammit. Guess I should go get an ice pack . . . again._

Kurt struggles to keep his face smooth and normal as he makes his way down the hallway, not wanting to even dare show weakness. As per usual, his recent shove into the lockers are ignored by his fellow students.

The looming nurse's office door quickly comes into view. He speeds up his pace until his fingers slid around the spherical handle. A brief smile shows on his face as he lets himself inside.

Miss Bailey comes from around the curtain as soon as she hears the door. Kurt smiles at the older woman who has been treating his bumps and bruises for ages, or so it seems. He usually sees her several times a day and they have created a-

_I'd call it a friendship._

The woman smiles at him, but it's a tired smile. "Where now?"

"Shoulder." Kurt answers as he makes his way to the cushioned chair next to her next.

Miss Bailey tsks as she shuffles over to her mini-fridge for an ice-pack. "I still don't see why you don't report them."

"Because both you and I both have before." Kurt sighs as he turns to face her. "It does nothing."

"I know." Kurt can see the from on her face as she turns around with an ice-pack and makes her way towards him. "But we shouldn't stop, Maybe one of these days we'll get a faculty that actually have brains."

Kurt chuckles before looking over to the drawn curtain. "Who else is in here today?"

"Poor boy." Miss Bailey mutters under her breath. "Was cornered this morning. He has to stay here until I can get ahold of his mother."

Kurt frowns as Miss Bailey lets Kurt take his turn at holding the ice pack against his skin. "Hold this for a second. I need to go get more ice from the cafeteria. Will you be fine?"

"Yeah." Kurt quickly nods as his gaze drifts over to the curtain again.

Miss Bailey smiles and nods. "I'll be back in five."

Kurt nods and turns back to look at her as she rushes from the room. Kurt's eyes quickly move back to the curtain.

_Whoever he is, he's awfully quiet for someone in pain._

Kurt makes sure the ice pack is comfortably on his shoulder before standing up. He pops his neck before taking the few steps across the room and reaching out for the curtain. He doesn't even think of privacy as he draws the curtain back.

"Puck!"

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger, but it can be. Sorry for the delay. School has been catching up with me. Let me know what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt's jaw is still in awe as he slowly approaches the one bed in the nurse's office. Puck is sprawled on the bed, fast asleep, his chest moving slowly up and down. With each breath, some discomfort crosses Puck's features, his face twitching up in pain, at least that's what it looks like. The normal tan face is bruised up. Both eyes are swollen and bulging out of their sockets. Most of his face is black or gray now, bulges in the skin forming.

Kurt's bottom lip quivers. "Oh god."

Kurt's eyes have just reached the rest of Puck's body. The first thing he notices is the blue sling that Puck has his arm in. Kurt can see the bruise at the elbow where his arm had been broken. More cuts and bruises are easily seen along both arms, disappearing up into the shirt. Kurt can't help himself when he strides closer to the bed and lets his free hand hover above Puck's chest. He looks to his own fingers, his shaking fingers. He clenches that hand a few times before letting it drift down to Puck's waist, one finger gently touching the edge of his shirt. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before hooking two fingers under the shirt and lifting up.

He barely has the shirt a few inches up Puck's chest before he has to drop it. There are bruises there, but these one are a dark red with some looking almost yellow.

Kurt pushes himself away from Puck's body and ends up dropping to his knees in front of the nearby trash can. His ears are suddenly full with the sounds of his own retching. Not that he eats much, but the small plastic container seems rather full of vomit with Kurt's face close up. Seeing his own vomit makes him upchuck a bit more. Kurt forces himself to shut his eyes and just lets his body empty the contents of his stomach.

_Who would do that? Who the hell would do that? It looks like he has internal bleeding or something._

It sounds like a choked sob is ripped from Kurt's throat as he pulls back from the trash can. He feels to weak to move so he settles himself next to the trash can, against the wall. He blinks his eyes open and his eyes go to Puck's limp and lifeless-looking body.

_Did I do this? Is this what happened because of that video? Dammit. I knew something bad would happen._

Kurt quickly shakes his head.

_No. I don't know if it's from that. It could just be coincidence. Yeah. Coincidence. I will not freak out until I know. I will not._

"Oh dearie." Kurt looks to the door as Miss Bailey shuffles in, her bag of ice being dropped and forgotten at the doorway. "What have you done to yourself Kurt?"

"I'm fine." Kurt lies weakly as he slowly pushes himself to his feet.

Miss Bailey has none of that and practically pulls Kurt to his feet before he can do it himself and gives him a gently, yet firm shove into the cushioned chair. "You're not fine." Her eyes got to the small trash can that Kurt's mouth had recently had an affair with. "What caused that? You're not feeling nauseous are you? Headaches, dizziness? Maybe that shove did more than we thought."

"It's not that." Kurt shakes his head and lets out a shaky breath before his eyes return to Puck. "It's him. What the heck happened to him?"

Miss Bailey tsks at Kurt's knack for making people not focus on him before she grabs her desk chair and rolls it over so she can sit down in front of Kurt. "From what I can tell, he was beat up. Miss Shum found him out back when she was cleaning out the kitchens so they could prepare for lunch." Kurt nods and Miss Bailey sighs. "But he was attacked well and good. Poor boy didn't have a chance. It had to be a good eight or nine guys that attacked him."

"What's all wrong with him?" Kurt hesitantly asks.

"Well from the poor amount of supplies in this room-" Miss Bailey all but growls at the lack of the care that the school is allowing her to give her patients. "Is that he's mainly bruised up. Most of them will have faded away within the week. The cuts themselves will heal up, but a few will scar over. And his arm is broken as you can see." She motions towards Puck. "But I don't have the proper stuff here to make a cast for him, so the sling is all I can do."

"What about his chest?" Kurt's voice is low as he asks. "I mean-" Miss Bailey eyes him, wondering why Kurt was looking at the boys' chest. "I saw some bruises going under his shirt, and I've always heard about people getting hit in the stomach or something because the shirt hides the bruises." Miss Bailey sighs and nods. "Some of them look-"

"Yellow? Yeah." Miss Bailey chuckles dryly. "That means that those bruises are luckily healing quickly. It goes back to the whole abuse thing. The victim still feels the pain, but evidence is gone soon after."

Kurt feels a jolt of rage go through his body at the thought of anyone having to suffer that. "And the red ones?"

"Nothing to worry about too much. He was just hit their harder, or multiple times. He should be fine there." But Miss Bailey looks anything but relieved.

"I thought that meant internal bleeding." Kurt frowns.

"Thank god it doesn't." Miss Bailey looks at Kurt with determined eyes. "Now it sucks that I can't contact a hospital until I contact a parent, which I can easily blame on Figgins, but I would not hesitate for one second to drive that boy or any person here to the hospital if I thought it was needed." Miss Bailey lets out a shaky breath and her bottom lip shakes a bit. "That sling should be good for now though. He'll have to get a real one soon. But for now, there's nothing more I can do for him."

Kurt can feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes as he reaches across and takes the older woman's hand. She smiles as she squeezes back.

"Well-" Miss Bailey lets go of his hand and stands up with new energy. "Since you seem to be invested with this boy, how about I text you when his mother gets here. That way you won't stress yourself more and tense the muscles that should be relaxing right now." Her eyes go to Kurt's shoulder and the melting ice pack.

Kurt smiles and nods. "That sounds good. Same time tomorrow?"

Miss Bailey's smile is sad now. "I wish it wouldn't be, but I'm here when you need me."

"I know." Kurt sets the ice pack on the nearby table before pulling the woman into a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

So another chapter, of several stories, that's being released on my anniversary. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter in this story. I hope that you continue to enjoy. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt's jaw seems to be more tight and tense than usual as he makes his way through the school. The school day is quickly coming to a close and he wants to get a few things done, this being the main one. His movements aren't as quick or as sharp as usual. It's only been a few hours since his trip to the nurse's office and his body still is pale and shaky. He didn't even try to eat anything from the vending machines. He already knew that as soon as he tried eating again, he would end up seeing the beat-up Puck in his head and he'd end up spraying the food all over the view in front of him; be in be jocks, empty hallways, or his friends.

He groans internally as he runs his fingers through his now un-stylized and un-combed hair.

_Where are you Santana? This is getting worse and I . . . god dammit. I need you._

Kurt's on the verge of ripping his hair out when he finally spots the Latina. The girl is talking to a frowning Brittany, but Kurt doesn't have time for their problems. He quickly approaches Santana and she looks at him.

"We need to talk." He waste's no time getting to his problem.

"I'm in the middle of something here." Santana motions to Brittany. "So if you don't-"

"She cheated on you. Who the hell cares!" Kurt cuts her off as a mixture of anger and guilt boil to the surface. "This is a problem you solve outside of school. Especially if this ends with you guys sharing your lady kisses." Kurt gives Brittany a smile before turning his glare back on Santana. "Now if you don't mind, I need you and I to go somewhere private where we can talk."

"You little-"

"Inbred child? Lady Bacon? Dancing Homo?" Kurt snorts. "Just come on and make this easier. I've heard all there is to hear and you're beyond predictable. Now come on."

"What the-"

"Go on San." Brittany cuts Santana off this time, tears thick in her voice. "We can talk later."

"But Brit." Santana looks at the girl and her expression becomes soft. "We need to . . . we need to talk."

"Kurt looks like he needs you more." Brittany says softly as she moves past Santana to give Kurt a hug. "Go easy on her." She whispers in his ear before pulling away from his as well and taking off down the hallway.

"Look what you did." Santana snarls. "We were just talking about what she did with Puck."

"Well I need to talk about what you and I did with Puck." Kurt counters.

Santana chuckles. "It was quite funny wasn't it. his entire reputation is nice and ruined."

"No Santana." Kurt sighs as he takes a step closer to her and lowers his voice. "I don't think you should have sent that video out."

"What are you talking about?" Santana raises her eyebrows. "This was our plan. That video ruined him."

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "The deal was that I give him a blowjob and and then we hold it over his head or something. I never agreed to a video."

"You did in the locker room." Santana argues. "You saw the camera and you had the opportunity to stop. You went through."

"Fine." Kurt nods. "Fine. I did agree to it, but I don't like it. Ever since you called me over the weekend I've been hating this idea. Have you thought what it would do to Puck?"

"It'd ruin his reputation." Santana shrugs. "So what?"

"Did you think how other people would react? The jocks?" Santana's face drops and Kurt continues on. "Did you know that right now, he's lying unconscious in the nurse's office." Santana's eyes widen. "Beaten up from the idiots of this lame school."

"He's not." Santana shakes her head.

"He is." Kurt presses. "I saw him, and it's all because of that video."

Santana tightens her jaw. "Is he still breathing?"

"Yes." Kurt crosses his arms across his chest. "The worst is a broken arm.

Santana shrugs, her face smoothing itself back over. "Then he's fine."

"He's not-"

"He's fine Hummel." Santana steps up close and glares him down. "Everything that has happened to him, he's had coming. All of your beatings, dumpster tossings, and pee balloons . . . he deserves it. Now I'm not going to change that. I'm not going to try and even retract the video."

"But-"

"Later Hummel." Santana cuts him off and pushes away from him.

Kurt stares after her, his bottom lip quivering.

_Puck doesn't deserve this. Not even my worse enemy._

"Dammit." Kurt mutters under his breath. "What to do. What to do."

Kurt moves away from the set of lockers and makes his way to the choir room.

_Maybe glee club will be able to help out somehow._

Kurt makes his way down the hallway with his fingers tight around his bag. The choir room door is looming up closer and he can see that three people are missing from the group: Brittany, Santana, and Puck.

_If I don't tell them about Puck, they'll probably assume that there's a threesome or something like that going on. Wow. Those three really need to work on creating better reputations for themselves._

Kurt enters the room and sighs. No one knows of Puck's injuries, or the girls conflicting relationship. Kurt sighs as he makes his way to his usual seat beside Tina and Mercedes.

_I won't tell them today. It's not like they're concerned about him to begin with. But what can I do?_

Kurt's eyes dart around, seeing the uncaring eyes of his friends.

_Maybe I need to be the one to care about Puck._

* * *

So, what do you think. This is more of a filler chapter, there are a few ideas dropped around. In the next chapter, Puck will be conscious again and he may or may not have a conversation with Kurt. :) So let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

The next day is a surprisingly quiet one. No whispers. No nothing out of the ordinary ways of the McKinley halls. It had been like this all day. No surprising texts, or calls sent out.

_Does no one know about Puck? Why aren't they talking about him, speculating the bruises? I didn't think he looked bad enough to warrant a hospital visit._

Kurt purses his lips and looks around. No one seems to notice the lack of resident bad boy and sex stud Puckerman. Kurt clears his throat and moves on.

_Maybe Mercedes will have the details. That is if there's any to be said._

Kurt tightens his grip on his bag as he makes his way to the choir room for his last thing of the day. The room is packed full, but like the day before, missing Puck. Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh as he makes his way to the back of the room, to his normal seat.

_Where on earth is he? Someone should have heard something about him by now._

His eyes slowly drift across the room. The only person that acknowledges his presence are Mercedes and Tina. The two girls nod and smile at him before going back to their conversation. Santana's eyes glance to him before she looks away again, her eyes returning to the blonde girl beside her.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue comes in from hsi office and claps his hands together once to gather the already short and dwindling attention spans of the members of the club. "Today will be all about emotion. I don't want you to simply sing a song because it fits your voice. I want you to sing a song that lets us hear the emotion in your vocals, not just the power that some of you happen to have."

Kurt's ears perk up.

_Well isn't this a twist from the usual things._

Kurt sits forward, intrigued.

"Now I know that you'd try and find a way to sing the song you actually wanted by shedding a fake tear-" Everyone glances at Rachel with Mr. Schue's words. "But I get to approve your genre of music. So that means no Broadway Rachel." Kurt snorts and Schue looks to him. "You as well Kurt. I don't want you two anywhere near there. Get out of your-"

"Mr. Schue." Kurt interrupts him with a sigh. "We're in a glee club that barely does show tunes. I assure you, if I wasn't already a fan of other genres like I was already, then I would be by now. but do continue. It amuses me to know it extent when you think you know everything about me."

Kurt sits back with a satisfied smirk at the mans dropped face.

_Okay, maybe being nervous about Puck is just building up anger and guilt until I blow up on someone. Good thing I don't mind watching Schue squirm with his own guilt._

Mr. Schue eyes Kurt slowly before clearing his throat and looking back to the group as a whole. "So that means no rock music for most of you guys, or the powerhouse diva's in the top 40 for you girls." Mr. Schue rolls his eyes at the collective sigh from his students. "You'll be fine guys. As Kurt has pointed out to an extent, you should have found another genre that you're comfortable with, or that you at least like by now and feel comfortable singing a song from. So-" Schue claps his hands together again as if to make the next point sound important. "That's all I have for you this week. I'll let you perform in a few days, so we'll meet back then. Dismissed."

Kurt rolls his eyes at the quick assignment and lack of teaching on the part of his teacher.

_Not that there's much to teach us since we have long breaks between competitions, but still. Now this basically becomes study hall._

* * *

Kurt slowly shuts his car door as he looks up to the house. He knows that it doesn't look like much on the outside, but it looks to be kept up to the best of the ability of the homeowners and the occupants.

_So this is where Noah Puckerman lives. I mean, it's not like I've wondered, but it is an interesting concept once one thinks about it. The place where I'm pretty sure he has a family. At least a mother that I recall. This is also the place where every cheerio, at least twice, and eons of other woman had been bedded._

Kurt shivers at the thought before walking up the driveway.

_Lets just get this done and over with. I owe him the truth. Maybe he'll help me come up with a way to get out of this since Santana wouldn't. Well, either that or he'll murder me in cold blood. I don't care if he does that either way. I deserve it. Getting revenge is never the way to go, especially if Santana is helping out._

Kurt shuffles his feet in his awkward position in front of the door. He crinkles his nose before pulling one hand out of his jacket pocket and knocks in quick repetition on the door. He listens intently and hears the sound of someone running through the house.

"Don't . . . door . . . stranger . . ." He can barely make out the words of the rough voice.

_This is a bad idea._

He goes to turn around when the door is flung open. He is met with the sight of a young girl.

"Who are you?" She inquires as her eyes begin to judge him.

"Hum-Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt nods and smiles. "I think I have the wrong house. I was looking for-"

"Are you hear for my brother?" The girl asks. "Cause mom said I'm not allowed to let anyone see him. Safety reasons and such."

"Well I am here for him, but I can come back at another time." Kurt says quickly.

"Well I haven't listened to what mom said in ages." The girl smiles before opening the door wider and stepping to the side. "Upstairs, first door on the right. Trust me, you can't miss it. Mainly because of the smell, or the noises that come from there."

Kurt's eyes are wide as the girl leaves him alone in the doorway.

_I can't believe his sister knows about his activities in his own room. He should have better decency than that._

Kurt shakes his head as he steps inside and shuts the door.

* * *

So, things are heating up. The next chapter will be quite explosive. :) Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt steps further into the house before stopping, unsure of what his next actions should be. Sarah is back in the living room watching TV. Kurt purses his lips and looks back to the staircase. He lets out a shaky breath before walking up to the narrow case and peering up. He can feel his heart replace his brain and the pounding increase there.

_It's not like he'll murder me. I mean, at least I don't think so. All I'm here to do is just explain things. And it's not like I've done anything too bad. If anything, it's all Santana's fault. She's the one that started all of this crap and got him beat up and-_

Kurt's inner thoughts cut off as he realizes that he's already made his way to the top of the staircase. He looks to the first door on the right to find it open a few inches, the light from within shining out. He takes the few steps down the hallway to reach the room and stops.

_I shouldn't just open it. What if he's like . . . jerking off or something? I mean he wouldn't do that with an open door and his sister here, but knocking is always good. Privacy is an important thing._

Kurt raises his hand on the frame of the door, not wanting to push the door open further by knocking on it.

"Just come in Sarah." Puck's voice is weak, but firm enough to hear through the thing walls and floors of the house.

Kurt bites his lip before pushing the door open.

He ignores the piles of clothing, a moving pile in one case, and looks straight to the bed. Puck is lying there, his arm finally in a cast. The boy has his blanket tucked in snugly around him with a plate of half-eaten food on the edge of the bed. Kurt's eyes reach Puck's own surprised eyes.

"Hummel." Puck gulps. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that why you were gone today?" Kurt nods at the cast on Puck's arm. "The cast?"

"Yeah." Puck slowly nods, his wary eyes on Kurt. "How'd you know that I needed a cast?"

"Well I have to visit the nurse quite a bit." Kurt's eyes go down to his feet, ashamed. "And I ended up seeing you yesterday in there."

"You tell anyone and you're dead." Puck threatens with a growl.

"I know." Kurt mutters before looking up at Puck. "But that's not all."

"What are you talking about Hummel?" Puck's patience doesn't seem to extend to Kurt like it usually does in glee club.

Kurt shuts his eyes and prepares himself for some sort of attack. "I know who recorded that video of you."

His ears are met with surprised silence, well if you don't count the television from downstairs. Kurt slowly peaks his eyes open and flinches. Puck's fury can't even be described as fury. He looks far past that.

"Who the hell did it Hummel!" His voice goes up and Kurt flinches. "Tell me!"

"Santana." Kurt cringes as Puck attempts to lash out, but the pain in his arm prevents him from doing anything else.

That pain makes Puck pick up his plate of food and fling it across the room. Kurt brings his hands to his head and ducks a bit as the plate goes over his head. He quickly moves to his feet once he hears the crash.

"Just calm down Puck." Kurt's voice is full of fear.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down Hummel!" Puck hisses. "That witch has really done it this time. I'm going to kill her."

"Puck-"

"Do you have any idea of what this hell has been like?" Puck asks.

"I-"

"Noah." Kurt turns to find a scared looking Sarah at the door.

"Go downstairs Sarah." Puck hisses, trying to control his voice with his sister.

"But-"

"Go!" Puck's voice is so commanding that Kurt is surprised that Sarah didn't pee her pants as she flees the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Puck-"

"No." Puck's not letting anyone interrupt. "I don't care about getting into a fight. That's nothing new. But it's stupid getting into a fight because I didn't realize that some fag was sucking me off." Kurt flinches but Puck rants on. "That's still not the worst part. The worst part is that I'm stuck up here in bed. I can barely move without being pain. So that means I have to leave Sarah alone to take care of herself since ma is off working too freaking much. Sarah's been living on sandwiches this week. I couldn't even help her today because the freaking stove broke and I'm the only one that knows how to fix it. You know how much that sucks? I can't help her with anything."

"Where's your mother at?" Kurt asks as he keeps his eyes on Puck's chin, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Oh she's mother of the year." Puck says sarcastic before chuckling dryly. "Except she works too much to pay off stupid loans that our dad left us with. So she's gone all the time and we have to take care of ourselves. Well I always took care of Sarah, but now she's left to grow up like I did. She's not going to have a chance to be a kid."

Kurt purses his lips.

_Crap. This isn't right. Damn you Santana._

Puck growls before looking to Kurt. "Now how the hell did you know about it being Santana?" Kurt freezes. "Does everyone know? Am I the freaking laughing joke of the school now?"

"No." Kurt slowly starts walking backwards to the door. "Nobody knows about it. I'm pretty sure it's only Santana and someone else. And no one knows why you're not in school either. See, no big deal."

"Hummel!" Puck growls. "Cut the crap. How the hell do you know about this? There's no way Santana would just tell you."

Kurt gulps and tries to open the bedroom door slowly, all to aware of Puck's eyes on him. "Because . . ." Kurt opens the door wider and watches as Puck's eyes narrow. "I . . ." The door is full open now and Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I'm the one that was there." He takes a step back as Puck's eyes narrow. "I . . . I gave you . . . that blow job. In the locker room." Puck's jaw drops. "That's why I was in the showers. I lied so you wouldn't know. But you have to know, I didn't expect any of th-" Kurt cuts himself off as Puck jumps from his bed and ignores the pain.

Kurt turns and just starts running. he remembers seeing the blur of Sarah, starting his car, and pulling up back at home; all he knows now is that a hot shower isn't soothing him and Hell isn't going to compare in fear compared to what will happen the next time that he's seen by Puck.

* * *

Yeah . . . so that was the explosion. So things are definitely going to be interesting from here on out. And to be honest, don't expect much smut. That was just to lead into the series of following events. Also, Puck's not exactly gay, he just enjoyed a warm mouth, but we'll see what happens with the two. So let me know what you think. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt hides himself under his black hoody as he enters the school. He chose to dress all in black today so there would be less of a chance of him getting spotted by Puck.

_That is, if he's even in school. It's only been a day and based on how he looked yesterday, he might be at home for a few more days._

Kurt doesn't want to take that chance and crosses his arms across his chest before bowing his head down. He's already seen the surprised looks of everyone that day. He quickly walked away from Mercedes when she saw his new look. Surprisingly, he feels much more comfortable than normal being here in the halls of McKinley. As long as he stays away from secluded areas or areas where he can be dragged to the emptiness of those secluded ares, he should be good.

_Now all I have to do is just stay away from Puck. Just let him vent it out. Or fight it out. He could even bang every chick in this place again for all I care. As long as he leaves my little confession behind and we all move on from this terrible mistake. At least I know that I'm good at giving head. That's a bonus for my future boyfriend. I mean I won't advertise that, but he'll still appreciate it. After all of the head that Puck's gotten and I get praise, just wow. Can't wait to practice a bit more on . . . on . . ._

Kurt's inner thoughts die out as he spies Santana ahead. The Latina is very busy with Brittany. Kurt bites his lip before deciding to sneak up on the girl since she's facing the other way. Before he can even get remotely close, Brittany pulls away from Santana and makes her way towards him. Santana glares at him but he looks away from her to find Brittany already in his face.

"Why are you dressed like this Kurt?" She questions. "It's not Halloween yet."

Kurt can't help but smile. "I just decided to wear this today. No special reason."

"Does this have to do anything with Puck?" Brittany's question catches Kurt off guard.

"Puck?" He quickly clears his throat. "What makes you think this has anything to do with Puck?"

"San told me what you and her planned." Kurt's face pales even more at the blondes words, but she just smiles at him. "I don't blame you. All you did was give good head." Kurt blushes. "San's the one that put that terrible video out."

"Yeah." Kurt mutters. "Do you think you can talk her into coming up with a lie about that? The video I mean?"

"I tried to." Brittany frowns. "But she thinks Puck deserved it. Me too."

"No one deserves everything that happened." Kurt sighs. "And Puck can barely move. This has went too far."

"I know. If anyone should be hurt, it's San." Kurt frowns at this information from Brittany.

"What do you mean?" Kurt steps closer to Brittany and lowers his voice.

"Well San was the one cheating on me." Brittany whispers. "That's why me and Puck were fake kissing when she told me she was coming over." Kurt's eyes widen slightly. "She's the one that cheated with Chris White. I saw them last week. Puck agreed to help when I asked him. He's the only person that San would believe that I would cheat on her with. Well besides you." Brittany gives Kurt a kind smile.

Kurt almost forgets to smile back, his mind processing this news. "That's . . . that's very interesting."

"Can you help?" Brittany's question makes Kurt look back up at her. "Not mean revenge, just revenge to fix the video thing. The best kind of revenge is when one of her plans don't work."

Kurt purses his lips. "I'll try Brittany, but I don't know if I can. You're more of an influence on Santana than anyone I know. If you can't talk her into something, then I doubt I can."

"I know." Brittany gives him a sad smile as she reaches out to take his hand. "But I like knowing that you'll at least try to help."

"Yeah." Kurt nods as Brittany lets go of his hand and skips away.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as his eyes drift across the hallway. Unsurprisingly, Santana has her eyes on him. She holds up one finger and beckons him towards her. He sighs before slowly walking over to her.

_Just be on Brittany's side. Now what would Brittany do that she probably already hasn't. Brittany's not big on guilt. Maybe I can play on that a bit. That should help break Santana a bit._

Kurt blinks himself back into reality and finds Santana at the end of the hallway. She looks at him for a second before continuing into the next corridor.

_Seriously? Why can't we just talk here in the hallway? I hate being alone with her. I never know when she's gonna flip or attempt to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on me. And it's not like anyone will pay attention to us talking in public. Even if anyone hears what we're talking about, they won't take much interest. Even if they do, I'm sure Santana will threaten or sleep with them to get them to shut up._

Kurt slowly approaches the classroom that he saw Santana slip into a few seconds earlier. He lets out a shaky breath before peering inside to see an empty room, nix Santana. The girl is sitting on the teachers desk, her eyes glued on him.

"So . . ." She leans forward and licks her lips. "Hummel . . . I think we need to talk."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. I hope you're enjoying. It's quite fun to write. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this weekend if college doesn't get in the way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

"So . . ." She leans forward and licks her lips. "Hummel . . . I think we need to talk."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks as he shoves his courage to the the front of his mask to face down Santana.

"Don't be so uptight fancy pants." Santana nods towards the desk in front of her. "I just want to know why Brittany is talking to you. It looks serious and I need to know."

"It has nothing to with why she's mad at you." Kurt says point blank as he makes his way to sit over on the desk. "It's on a completely different and unrelated subject." He turns on the desk so he can look at Santana's glaring face. "Is that all?"

"I know you know something." She leans forward on the desk. "Now spill. She wasn't smiling like she usually does with you. That means she was talking about something serious and I want to know. I want-"

"You know what I want to know?" Kurt cuts her off as he stands up from the desk and steps up right in front of her. "Why you cheated on Brittany?"

Santana's bottom lip quivers slightly before she turns it into a smirk. "Cheating Hummel? Don't you think that's beneath me?"

"I don't." Kurt gives her a sweet smile. "And I know for a fact that you cheated on Brittany with Chris White."

Santana's smirk drops quickly. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things that you don't." Kurt holds his ground even though his brain is telling him not to push the Latina.

Santana bites her lip. "Did you tell Brittany?"

Kurt gives her a sad smile, not feeling happy about delivering this news. "Who do you think told me?"

"Oh god." Santana shuts her eyes and looks down at her lap. "H-how?"

"You'll have to ask her." Kurt sits back on the desk. "Look, whatever is going on between you and her needs to stop. I don't mean your relationship." He quickly adds when she opens her mouth. "I just mean the cheating, and the lying. If she can't satisfy you in bed enough to where you feel like you need someone else, then you shouldn't be with her." Santana actually looks guilty for the first time during their conversation. "Now I have a proposition for you."

"Why would I want anything from you?" Santana sneers as she clears her throat from her tears. "You've done nothing for me."

"I helped you get revenge on something that didn't need it. Does that count?" Kurt asks.

"What are you-"

"You can talk to Brittany later." Kurt cuts her off. "I'm sure she'll tell you about it. But if you help me out now, I'm sure Brittany will be much more forgiving for the mistake that you will try and undo."

Santana snorts. "Which mistake are we starting at?"  
"The one you made with me." Kurt says softly before letting out a shaky breath. "We're fixing the mistake that we made together. We're going to help Puck."

Santana lets out a shaky breath before nodding. "If it gets me back on Brittany's good side, I'll practically do anything."

"Good." Kurt nods. "Now we need to figure out a clever way to explain that video."

Santana scoffs. "There's no way to explain that. It's right there in the video. There's no way to really explain yourself around a real cock, a really big cock I might add," Kurt blushes. "And how am I going to explain your lack of boobs. There's no way to fake that."

"Think of something." Kurt stands up again and dusts off the front of his shirt. "You need to fix this now. I'm done with this entire mess. You say you're good at computers, so fix this with one."

"And what are you going to do?" Santana asks as Kurt takes a few steps towards the door before stopping.

"Did you know that Puck is set up in his bed?" Kurt doesn't turn around to face the girl. "He's in so much pain because of what you did. Because of what _we_ did. He had the crap beat out of him, but now it's not just him suffering." He lets his words ring out into the quiet room for effect. "His sister has to take care of herself so their mom can work extra shifts to pay for the medical bills. And what will happen when Puck returns to the school. Get beat up again? Then more medical bills. Medical bills that cause them to get behind on their bills, lose their home." Kurt looks back at Santana with tears in his eyes from the thought of that bad idea. "We didn't think about how far this would go. Sure it was fun in the beginning to be sneaky and to have my first sexual experience, but not anymore. This has gone too far and you need to find a way to fix it."

Kurt's last glimpse of Santana reveals her bloodshot eyes before his eyes are fixed on the hallway.

_Okay Kurt. Santana? Check. That takes care of Brittany as well. So check there. Now I need to find a way to let Puck know without actually dying. But would it be too bad for him to come into school and have his so called 'bros' apologize and laugh about Santana's prank? That is if she can fix it. I honestly don't know at this point._

Kurt sighs as he makes his way down the hallway, his mind continuing to race.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter. I'm trying to extend the story a bit so I need to create more time. Anyways, let me know what you think. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt stands quietly in the hallway. It's been one week._ One_. He watches as Puck seems to be on the mend for a healthy recovery. The boy had returned after the first weekend and was surprised to be met with a quick punch to the shoulder and an invite for halo night.

Santana had done as Kurt had asked and fixed things to the best of her knowledge. Santana had called up a girl that owed her a favor from Columbus. Santana send Kurt a picture and he was kind of in shock. She was virtually the female version of him. Her hair was short and a light brown like his. She herself was very flat-chested. The only visible difference that he could see was that she didn't have a bulge under her shorts.

So Santana had brought the picture to school to show all of the guys. She bragged about how she was angry at Puck so she got this girl to give him some good head. Then she edited a blur in all the right places to make it look like Puck was getting sucked off by a guy. She said that blurred dick was actually a strap-on. This anti-plan of hers had worked as good as it did the first time. The guys were baffled and then in fear when they realized that Puck would be after them once back in school.

Kurt looks away from the welcome back of Puck to the blonde girl at his side. She smiles at him before gripping tightly on his hand and laying her head on his shoulder. The girl had been hanging around him a lot this past week. Even after Kurt had told her his part in Santana's plan, she said he had the right to. After all, he has years of abuse from the boy. He also didn't know exactly what Santana's plan was from the beginning along with a guilty conscience the entire time. Santana had tried to explain herself, but Brittany said that she needed some time to think.

That's where it leaves them now. They both watch with a happy smile for Puck. They saw Santana exchange a look with Puck a few minutes ago, but she's already disappeared. Santana's been avoiding both of them since Brittany rejected her and now he only receives glares. Kurt sighs and lays his head on Brittany's.

"Any thoughts?" He mutters.

She shrugs. "I'm happy that he's happy. Everyone is now, except for you and me."

"Why are you unhappy?" Kurt frowns. "What happened?"

"Remember what I told you." She looks up at him and Kurt quickly nods, remembering that Santana cheated on Brittany. "Well I still don't know what to do about that."

"I say wait." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Doing anything rash or impulsive is quite bad. Trust me."

Kurt looks back to Puck and freezes. The boy has his gaze on Kurt. Ever since Puck's been back, they've been having these almost awkward meetings. They tended to walk on opposite sides of the hall and sit on opposite sides in the classes that they share and in the choir room. The one time that they had almost met each other was in the middle of the hallway. Kurt was the first to break their gaze before he ducked away.

They need to talk, that much is obvious, but he's just not feeling ready. It doesn't seem like Puck is angry with him anymore, but Kurt has a light guilty conscience. He won't talk to Puck as long as he can avoid it, no matter how inevitable it seems. At this moment, Brittany is his only connection to Puck. She seems to spend her time between the two. Puck and her have some brother and sister thing going on while he and Brittany are close friends. He knows that she's been trying to bridge the gaps, via fake texts or pushing them together in choreography, but he and Puck have been successful at avoiding these since they both want to avoid each other.

Kurt looks away from Puck's eyes and looks to Brittany. "We need to get to class."

"Or we could go to the choir room." She slowly starts pulling him away from his actual class.

"No Brittany." Kurt says firmly as he stops letting her pull him in the wrong direction. "I don't want another one of your plans to get us to talk."

Brittany growls quickly before stepping up to his side and pulling him towards his class. "You know it's going to happen one of these days whether you like it or not."

"Well you know what?" Kurt looks at her with a smile. "I know of the perfect day. It's about ten years from now." Brittany rolls her eyes. "I'll hopefully have a big husband that can fight Puck off and be successful to have a gated house for extra measure."

"You're delusional." Brittany bumps her hip into his. "And that's coming from me."

"You're not delusional Brit." Kurt smiles. "But neither am I. I'm just trying to think things through a bit."

"It's gonna happen sooner or later." Brittany shrugs before stopping in the hallway.

Kurt follows her gaze and finds that Santana has her gaze set on them and is already moving their way.

"I don't want to do this." Brittany starts pulling Kurt in the opposite direction.

"It's gonna happen sooner or later." Kurt comments, but goes along with Brittany anyways.

"This is different." Brittany mutters under her breath. "She cheated."

Kurt keeps his mouth shut as Brittany leads him. "Lets go in there." Kurt looks to the door she's mentioned and it's the choir room. "Should be empty and we can lock it from her."

Kurt lets Brittany rush him into the room. Brittany goes to shut the door and Kurt stops as he looks in. Puck is sitting in one of the chairs looking expectantly at Kurt.

"You can go ahead and go Brittany." Puck keeps his voice quiet.

Brittany seems to forget all about Puck and quickly leaves the room. Kurt goes to go after her, but she puts her back against the door outside and slides down to block his exit. Kurt sighs as he turns to Puck.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the late chapter. Life is really busy at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt feels his heart go up into his head. It's not that he's necessarily nervous, mainly because he knows that he deserves what's coming to him, but because he's been expecting it at some point. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he moves further into the room. Puck looks away from Kurt to look at the guitar in his lap. Kurt gulps as the boy starts to play. Puck bites his lip before turning to Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through_

Kurt gulps as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

_(Puck)_

_I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do_

_Oh brother I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_

Puck rolls in his chair and slowly makes his way over to Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_Oh I wanna talk to you_

During the break in the song, Puck and Kurt seem to have a stare-down. Kurt's gaze is full of fear while Puck's is a puzzle to Kurt.

_(Puck)_

_You can take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be?_

"Stop." Kurt sits forward and puts his face into his hands as the guitar cuts off. "You do . . . you do realize that just because this song has the words 'I wanna talk to you' does not institute it in our current situation of you wanting to talk to me." He looks up at Puck's amused face. "This is not the situation nor am I the person that this song should be directed to."

Puck just shrugs and lifts the guitar and the strap over his shoulder before standing up. "Lyrics are always open to interpretation from each person that hears it as well as the voice that sings and celebrates the song. That's the joy of music Hummel."

Kurt sighs and buries his face back into his hands. "Can we please just get this over with? Yell at me, hit me. Do whatever you need to do to . . ." Kurt shakes his head sits up, confused. "Make things normal between us. To get your justice." Kurt clears his throat as he slowly stands up, dropping his bag to the floor as he does. "Don't worry about hurting me too much. I'm stronger than I look."

"Sit, Hummel." Puck all but growls as he makes his back over to the boy.

Kurt follows Puck's instruction hesitantly. The chair feels even worse this time knowing that he listened to the tan bully. Puck sighs as he sits down. Kurt looks at the boy and can see some confusion on the boys face.

"You know, Hummel . . . I was really pissed off at you." Puck has his hands intertwined as his elbows are propped up on his knees and he stares out at the piano. "I mean I was planned to make your life worse than a living hell. You wouldn't have been able to move or speak by the time that I was done with you." Kurt tenses up, but Puck continues on. "But I have to admit that I was quite surprised when I walked into a school of apologies. Then that video." Puck looks to Kurt and laughs. "That whole video trick that Santana set up was awesome. I can't believe that everyone bought it." Puck's smile slowly drops as his eyes drift away from Kurt. "I also can't believe that you did what you did. That's what I still can't wrap my mind around. I bully you and Jacob, and countless other kids. So why are you the only one to actually carry out some nefarious scheme with Santana?"

Kurt sighs and mimics Puck's position by putting his elbows on his knees and staring out at the piano. "I may be gay, but I still have balls."

Puck snorts. "I'm still pissed at you, you know?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kurt mutters and slowly turns his head towards Puck. "What now? I don't know what to really expect from all of this."

"Well . . . there was harm, there was foul, but you tried to fix it. That and my inability to say no to Brittany . . . lets just call things even." Puck looks to Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure that if all of the crap that I've done to you was put on you in one moment that you'd be dead or damn near close. I understand you wanting revenge, so I'm just accepting it."

Kurt purses his lips. "I don't feel comfortable with this. I'd feel better if you punched me or something."

"Well I'm not going to do that Hummel." Puck lets out a shaky breath before he stands up. "Deal with it."

Kurt runs his hand over his face. "Why do you have to be so responsible now?"

"Well." Puck turns to look at Kurt. "Having my sister have to do everything for me and be my only company kind of softens me up. Then coming back and having Brittany around me constantly." Puck sighs and looks to the ground. "I've had a lot of time to think about this. Yes I would love to punch your face in, but I don't want to be that person anymore. Otherwise I'll just be giving you another reason to try one of Santana's revenge schemes again."

Kurt chuckles and looks to the floor before sighing and grabbing his bag. "I don't know if I should be extremely grateful and start praying to some non-existent diety or if I should be fearful from you for the rest of my life."

Puck chuckles and makes his way over to the door. "I wouldn't worry about me too much. I'm sure Brittany would kill me if I do anything else to you." Kurt chuckles and Puck stops in the doorway. "By the way Hummel, I had another reason for letting this all go."

Kurt picks up his back and shoulders it while looking at Puck with a confused expression. "What else could there be?"

Puck looks back at Kurt with a smirk. "You have one talented mouth on you." Kurt's eyes widen and he blushes as Puck just chuckles through his smirk. "Best. Blowjob. Ever."

Kurt is left speechless as the boy leaves the room.

* * *

So back with another chapter. This one sort of ends the first arc and starts a new one that I know many of you were hoping for. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Kurt had confessed to Puck of what he and Santana had done. It had been two weeks since he had started his mini-missions to try and make things better. His missions were to both help him feel better about the atrocity that he had pulled, but to also help Puck out.

The first big thing, but unnoticed by Puck, happened a few days ago in the choir room. Mr. Schue had assigned duets for the umpteenth time and Kurt had been called up near the end. There was only himself, Tina, Rachel, and himself left. He had pulled up Tina, but he quickly dropped the slip of paper to grab the one with Rachel's name on it. He could see that Puck was relieved to not be partnered with Rachel. He had suffered through a simple duet and he was fine with that.

The second big thing, at least one that had counted, was with the help of Brittany. Brittany had finally forgiven Santana, but wanted nothing more to do with her for a while. So Kurt and Brittany had been scheming on what else they could do to make Puck's life a little bit easier. Kurt would be the behind the scenes man while Brittany had been the one to deliver a series of junk foods and energy drinks to Puck. The boy had been ecstatic, btu Brittany had managed to keep mum on her accomplice when questioned. Kurt knew that Puck knew that it was him just based on the looks that he had been receiving from the tanned boy.

That was another thing that's been nagging Kurt at the back of his mind. Puck had been staring at him a lot recently. It only made Kurt think back to Puck's last comment to him a week ago. Is his mouth really talented enough to make Puck want to jump onto the SSHomo? Not likely, but it gave Kurt's imagination and late night visits to Handrew plenty to work with. He really did love taking Puck's big cock down his throat. It had been something that he'd wanted to taste, but never though he would while in high school. Not Puck's cock, just any cock in general. He never thought he'd be able to have any sort of sexual experiences.

Kurt snaps out of his day dream because he knows that his pants will be uncomfortable if he stayed their only a bit longer. These dreams have been happening more often than not after his last encounter with Puck. He's not complaining by any means, he just doesn't need to pop an un-hidable boner here in the middle of a busy hallway at McKinley. That would be the fastest way to die.

Kurt's eyes dart around the hallway. Recently Brittany had been his best friend, Tina and Mercedes each busy with their own problems, and he often chooses to seek her out in the hallways. Unfortunately for today, he does not see her. He purses his lips, but continues on.

He goes to go around the corner of the hallway, but he ends up bumping into a big object. He hears a growl and a splat as he jumps back. He looks up into the slushied eyes of one David Karofsky. Kurt had bumped into the boys read slushie and it had spilled over the lower half of Karofsky's face and the front of his shirt. Kurt's eyes widen as he slowly steps back. Karofsky is too busy dealing with the mess on his shirt that he doesn't notice Kurt right away.

Kurt's almost made it back to the corner when he hears it. "Hummel!"

You know in those cartoons when you see people running and their limbs are everywhere? Well that's not Kurt. He just turns and speed walks away. He has enough obstacles in his way thanks to the other students. There's no reason for him to make himself trip, but plenty of reason to give Karofsky a reason. Kurt darts in between the yelping students, he may have stepped on a few toes in his quick attempts.

He can hear his name being called out multiple times in anger by Karofsky. He turns another corner, looking for a place to hide.

_Dammit Kurt. You've been around this place hundreds of times. You should know the best place to hide. Where did you hide last? One place that he won't find you. Where-_

Kurt's eyes widen as he spots his destination. It's funny that he lied about the hideout last time, but he's actually going to use it as a real place this time. He quickly swings open the locker room doors as soon as he gets there. Once inside, he very carefully and very quietly shuts the door until he's left in the silence.

He can hear the sound of the crowd outside, but he slowly starts moving back. When he told Puck a few weeks back that he was hiding from Karofsky, it had slowly dawned on him that it would be good for future use. As long as he's quiet in the showers, there's a plentiful amount of places to hide that would take Karofsky ages to find him. Kurt slowly starts to move through the aisles of lockers. He's tempted to find Karofsky's and pull a Santana revenge plan to get back at the boy. He wouldn't do anything extreme like what he did with Puck, that and he wouldn't get anywhere near Karofsky's genitals wit a mile long ugly stick, but he'd just do something that would amuse him as well as others.

Kurt sighs with relief as he reaches showers. His heart is pounding so loud in hid head that he can barely hear the sound of something else. He stops moving when he doesn't hear the door open, but his ear perk up at another noise. He can hear a soft panting slowly echo around the shower area of the locker room.

"Oh god, yeah."

Kurt's eyes widen at the very vulgar words that come along next with some more panting. He slowly edges himself into the room, afraid of what he might find, but also curious. He rounds one serious of stalls and stops.

He spots Puck with his pants down mid-thigh, his right hand jerking off his monster cock that is out for the world to see while his other hand holds his phone. Puck spots Kurt's movement in the corner of his eyes and swears. In an attempt to quickly hide himself in his jeans, he ends up dropping his phone and it skids across the floor before stopping at Kurt's feet.

Kurt looks away from Puck and his struggle to get his cock into his jeans to look down at the phone. His eyes widen and a small gasp escapes his lips when he sees the edited footage that Santana had released to the school of Kurt sucking Puck off. Kurt suddenly makes the connection that Puck was jerking off to this video. To Kurt.

Kurt looks up to meet Puck's slightly frightened eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. I hope you're enjoying. :) Reviews are love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt slowly looks away from Puck and back down to the phone. He can still see the video playing on the small screen. He can't help but feel himself grow a bit harder as he watches himself choke Puck's big cock down. Who knew he was one for voyeurism?

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he slowly bends his legs down so he can grab the phone from the floor. He can see Puck about to make his money shot in the video when his finger taps down to pause it. He clicks the lock button and lets the screen go back.

He waits to be standing at his full height before his eyes flick over to Puck. The boy is staring wide eyed at Kurt, his breathing uneven thanks to his recent activities, and his body is covered with a thin layer of sweat. Kurt glances down and can see that Puck's swollen cock had quickly died down thanks to the sudden shock of fear into his system.

_I wonder if he has a case of blue balls now._

Kurt wants to crack a smile, but this doesn't seem like the most opportune moment. He's not sure of what to say next. Even Puck is at a loss for words as he tries to say something, but his jaw shuts up again.

Kurt hesitates before holding the phone out to Puck. The boy glances down at the phone before looking back up at Kurt. Kurt averts his eyes and finds some random tile to look at. He only looks back when he sees Puck take a slow step forward and reach out. Puck glances at Kurt again before two of his fingers slide over the casing of the phone. Kurt quickly drops his hand so their fingers don't touch and Puck has to fumble to catch the phone so it doesn't fall.

"Kurt-"

"I'll see you later Puck." Kurt gives the boy a big fake smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting your . . . business here." Kurt has to gulp and swallow down his desire to freak out and/or ask if Puck is gay. "I really should have knocked first, or created some noise to notify you that I was in here. I apologize and I hope that you don't take offense to my intrusion. I'll leave you to it."

Kurt bows out as gracefully as he can before turning around and biting his lip as his eyes widen in panic and fear. He lets out a shaky breath as he all but runs out of the shower area. He barely gets a few feet when he hears loud footsteps behind him and a big hand lands on his shoulder.

"Kurt." Kurt freezes and quickly lets his legs bend down a bit so he can get out of Puck's grip before he turns around to face the boy. "Can we . . . we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Puck." Kurt shakes his head. "But no. We can't do this. I don't want to do this. I'm just going to forget what I saw here and pretend things are normal."

Kurt doesn't give Puck a chance to respond before he turns and continues his way through the locker room. He can hear Puck's footsteps, but they're slower than his. He's almost reached the door when Puck's voice reaches him.

"I'm turned on by you." Kurt keeps himself facing the door has his jaw drops. "Ever since I found out that you were the person that gave me some amazing head, I can't stop thinking about you. That's part of the reason why it was so easy for me to forgive you. I . . ." The voice is suddenly right behind him and Kurt can feel and hear Puck breathing behind him. "I may or may not have a crush on you . . . and that may or may not depend on your reaction to me jack- . . . to what you just saw me doing." Puck hesitates before continuing. "Or it may not be a crush. I'm still figuring that one out. All I know is that you give good head and I get goose bumps when I think of anything that has to do with you. Sure it just may be sexual appeal, but I'm seeing a few more things the more I think about you."

Kurt's still in shock at the straight-forwardness from the boy. That and the fact that he, or at least what he does with his mouth, is appealing to a guy like Puck. A straight guy like Puck for that matter.

_What the hell should I do? It's scary either way. I can either reject him and run for it to live in fear for a few years, or say yes and be unsure of what he wants._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he grabs onto the handle of the locker room door. He knows he should respond to Puck in some form, but he really can't process this now. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Kurt . . . please say something." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "I know that this is . . . surprising and borderline shocking. Trust me, it was to me too. I didn't expect any of this until I saw that video. Sure it may be physically attractive, or at least I'm attractive to your mouth, you'd be surprised to see how many times I wished that I could see your cock in that video. I'm attracted to your body a lot more than I thought I would be. Then comes your wit and sharp tongue. I've been watching you and I'm surprised, but liking what I see about you."

_But you're straight? That'd be the most obvious thing to say, but that's a stupid assumption. Maybe he's FBI? Or just pan. Hmm._

Kurt wants to ponder it more, but he doesn't give himself anymore time before he flings the door open and runs out. He can hear Puck's frustrated groan before the footsteps follow him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this late chapter. I'm in my final two weeks of school with finals, so I don't know if I'll be able to update that often. I can only promise once a week during this time. Enjoy :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Running away is never a good thing. It just makes you realize that the person pursuing you will still be on the lookout for you. Instead of Kurt and Puck avoiding each other like the plague this week, it was just Kurt. Puck was now taking the direct approach now that everything was out in the open, or at least out of the zipper with their pants down to their thighs.

Kurt quickly ducks into the choir room when he sees the boy of his many recent thoughts move through the crowded hallway. Surprisingly, it had only been a few hours since their awkward and unsettling, at least in his opinion, confrontation that had left him confused. Fortunately for Kurt, he doesn't have many classes with the boy during the day. Just one in the morning and glee club at the end of the day.

Kurt freezes and comes to a stop. He's standing in the middle of the choir room with his friends trickling in. Kurt mentally swears as he remembers that it's already time for glee club. He just happened on his way to the room when he sees Puck. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he makes his way around the edge of the group and up the risers to his seat in the back. It only takes a few seconds before Brittany had noticed him and moved from where she was sitting alone to be attached at his side.

"Hey, Kurt." She smiles brightly out of him. "What's wrong? Did you see the ghost too?"

"What ghost?" Kurt's glad for the friendly and typically odd words from the blonde.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugs. "I keep hearing these voices around me. 'The bathroom on the second floor is now open.' or 'Stoner Brett, can you come to the office now?'" Brittany looks to Kurt. "Is it weird that they sound like Principal Figgins? I mean I know it's not him since he wasn't around, but how else could I have heard his voice from his office?" Ooh." She slaps him in the chest with excitement as he attempts to respond. "Maybe I have supersonic ultra hearing? Or I'm a chest reader?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Chest reader?" Sure he had wanted to question all of her statements, but it's easy to chose one and let the others die.

"Yeah. That's where your thoughts come from." Brittany places her hand on his chest. "Most people think it's the brain, but your true thoughts come from here. It lets you know what you're feeling or what you should do."

Kurt's eyes widen slightly and the corner of his lip twitches up. "Wow, Brit. That makes a lot of sense."

"Oh I know it does." Brittany shrugs. "I just don't like telling people. If more people followed their hearts, then we wouldn't have the few connections with someone that makes life special."

Kurt smiles a bit more. "That's great, Brit."

"Thanks." She smiles as she sits back in her chair. "But I'm mainly happy that you and Puck have it."

Kurt has to blink a few times as he looks back to Brittany to focus. "Wait, what? What do we have?"

"You're connected at the hearts." Brittany shrugs off the answer as if it was common knowledge. "That's why Puck likes you. He's all about his hear. Well sometimes Puckzilla, but he can't help that. The heart can only do so much. There's more that goes into that."

As much as Kurt would love to discuss this interesting heart concept with the girl, his mind is stuck on three words. "What do you mean Puck lik-"

"Alright guys." Kurt is cut off as Mr. Schue walks in with a smile and Puck at his side. "Puck has inspired me on our assignment for the week." Kurt tries to meet the boys eyes as his own widen, but Puck is looking at someone else in the group. "Now he was going to perform today, but I'm making him wait until tomorrow."

"What's our assignment Mr. Schue?" Rachel asks eagerly from the first row.

"Movies." Schue seems to be liking this idea more than usual. "Take a song from your favorite non-" He looks at Rachel at this point. "Musical movie and sing it for us. In simple terms, choose a song from the sound track of a movie that's mainly featured in the background and it's up to you to bring it to light and to our attentions."

Kurt narrows his eyes.

_How on earth did Puck help with this assignment? He doesn't scream 'I'm a movie watched Mr. Schue, so lets go with this.' _

Kurt shakes his head slowly and lets himself fade out of the rest of Mr. Schue's speech. He only lets himself pay attention whenever he sees Puck move in his chair out of the corner of his eye. He can't help but be distracted by the boy after the recent events.

_Focus, Kurt. Think about what song you could sing. Yeah. List of non-musical movies that you have. Okay . . . I have the Harry Potter DVD's, but I don't think there are many non-instrumental sound tracks on that. Well except one, but that most likely wouldn't work. What other movies?_

Brittany tugs on Kurt's hand. He looks at her and she smiles wide with excitement.

She leans closer to him. "That means I get to do a Disney movie."

"But Brit, those are mus-"

"I think I know which one I'm gonna do." She cuts him off and smiles as she sits back in her seat. "This is fun. Maybe I can do a duet with someone."

"I-"

"I know who." Brittany smiles and nods.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but leaves the girl to her own thoughts. He looks away from her, but manages to catch Puck's eye. The boy gives Kurt a smile before looking back to Schue.

_That's . . . odd._

Kurt gives a half smile to the boy that's not paying attention before he too looks back to Schue as well.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. A really busy busy week for me. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'll try to have another one up soon. :) Enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he walks up to the front door. This was a last resort, but he had to do it. It was either this or to face public humiliation at whatever Puck was going to do. His second visit to this house made him even more nervous than when he had to face his problem face on. Now it's just a simple talk that he has to do because of what came from the resolution of his former problem.

Kurt groans at the though.

_How on earth did it come to this? Jesus, Puck. You're straight and definitely not gay. Bi maybe, but not here in high school._

Kurt hesitates only slightly before he knocks on the door firmly. He doesn't want to seem like some insecure coward after all. He lets out a shaky breath as he hears the sound of someone moving on the other side of the door. He braces himself as the door opens.

"K-Kurt." Puck's voices stutters out. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk, right?" Kurt's being straightforward. "Then we're going to talk instead of you doing something stupid in front of everyone."

Puck is stilled stunned at Kurt's presence, but he quickly nods and retreats from the doorway so Kurt can step in. The entire time, Kurt keeps his front faced towards the boy along with his eyes on him. Sure Puck won't jump him, but Kurt's overcautious. Once the door closes, they stand there in silence. Kurt keeps his eyes on Puck's neck and shoulders mainly.

_The eyes are too personal._

"Kurt . . . you know what I want." Puck starts off slowly. "But I need to know exactly where you stand. You have the shock out of your system . . . I have it all on the table now."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "So . . . how do you . . . define your orientation? I-I know that it's a stupid question, but I need to have . . . some sort of basis to start off with."

Puck lets out a shaky breath. Kurt watches as the boy slowly walks backwards until he reaches the couch. He props himself up against it and looks to the ground.

"I'd like to say bi, but that's quickly dwindling. Ever since . . . since you, it's the only thing that I've been thinking about. I noticed that I'm more on the gay side when I actually noticed a guy and wondered what it would be like to date him." Puck sighs. "I don't know. There's nothing really concrete now. At the thought of doing something with a guy gets me hard in a second, and I'm loving the idea of being able to have a relationship with someone that can be as strong as me. Emotionally as well because chicks want you to be strong all the time, but it's a nice idea to think that if you're in a relationship with a guy you can have someone be strong for you. It . . . it's a nice thought is all."

Kurt frowns. "And what do you want from me exactly?"

"Well . . . at first I just wanted you to give me head again." Kurt frowns and Puck shakes his head. "No. Sorry. I didn't . . . that's why I said at first. And while I wouldn't say no to it in the future, I'm just going to ask for a date now."

"A date?" Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "You . . . you do understand why I'm more inclined to say no over yes?"

"I do, but you got to give me a break Kurt." Puck hops off the couch and takes a step towards Kurt. "At first I was going to kill you, but I was still set up in bed with this." Puck pulls up his shirt and Kurt can see the bandages wrapped around the boys waist. "So my big gay freak out has already happened, and now I'm over it. It's been over two weeks since I've had it. I've calmed down and based on what you've seen me do with your video and what I wanted to sing to you in glee club, I'm over with it. I'm comfortable with it. I may not be ready to flash around a big neon pink sign over my head for the world to see, but I'm accepted it. I've accepted that I'm gay, or bi with a stronger connection towards men."

Kurt gulps and looks down to his feet. "If we were to date, I feel like we'd be going in reverse." He moves his arms so they're crossed over his chest. "I've always thought of myself to be in a relationship first before I do anything sexual."

Kurt glances up to see a small smile tugging on Puck's lips. "Well what about if I return the favor."

Kurt's eyes widen. "Oh no. You don't have to."

Puck chuckles as he crosses the distance between them and holds his hand out. "Come on. This is just an offer. I'll accept just a date, but I really want to do this for you. I'll even serenade you before we do anything."

Kurt gulps before taking the tan hand. "Who am I to turn down free head?"

* * *

So sorry for the late chapter. College is a pain. Hopefully I'll be able to write more now that it's winding down. So enjoy.

Also, I'm on tumblr. My Profile is Gleekship1


	21. Chapter 21

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Puck grins as he drags Kurt into his room by the boys hand. "Are you ready?"

"You really don't have to do this, Noah." Kurt says slowly. "We can go extra slow and forget about any contact that I had with you and your . . . area."

"Hey now." Puck stops them at his bedroom door. "I will for one will never forget that. It was amazing and mind-blowing. Pun intended." Puck chuckles before leaning forward and touching their noses together. "And if I don't get head from you for a while, I'll still be happy enough to give you head. I know it feels good and if that's a way to get you to be comfortable with me, then I will suck you off at every chance I get."

Kurt finds himself blushing and unable to answer before Puck presses their lips together. Kurt quickly opens his mouth and Puck takes the opportunity to slowly let his tongue enter those soft pink lips. Their first kiss with each other and Kurt finds himself already hard and hurting against the tight fabric of his jeans.

_If I get this horny from a simple kiss then I'm going to have to start wearing looser jeans. Much, much looser. Much-_

His thoughts are getting scrambled as Puck slowly turns them so Kurt's back is pressed against the door and Puck's hands are on his waist. Kurt struggles for some kind of grip on the boy, but he only finds really smooth muscles that he doesn't want to damage so soon; not before he gets a chance to get up and close with them. He slowly moves his hands down Puck's back until he can grip the boy firmly on his butt through those thin jeans.

Puck groans before he breaks their kiss and smiles against Kurt's lips. "Easy, Kurt. You shouldn't assume that you're getting anywhere near that part of me."

"Oh, sweetie." Kurt chuckles as he removes his hands from the boy and fumbles for the doorknob. "It's sweet that you think that I won't top the hell out of you. You seem to forget, I'm hung like a horse."

He chuckles at Puck's expression before he twists the knob and steps back into the room. "Oh yeah." Puck quickly follows Kurt after shutting and locking his bedroom door. "Well we'll see what you'll be begging me for after I suck your brains out."

Kurt chuckles and is suddenly tackled on the bed. He wants to yell out at the tan boy, but one hand is on his crotch and the other is latched over his mouth. Puck chuckles before kissing Kurt on the chin.

"Easy, babe. I'm showing you just how much I'll be in control." He chuckles as Kurt struggles under his grip. "Just sit back and enjoy my lips, babe. I've been told I have whore lips. Lets see them in action."

Then, Puck's hands are tearing off Kurt's jeans. Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a series of breathy moans as Puck tugs down his boxers to release his cock. Kurt winces as the cool air of the room hit his warm cock and body now that Puck is pushing up his shirt a bit.

Puck pulls back and gulps. "And here I was hoping that Santana added a lot more pixels to make you look hung down here. I think you're bigger than me."

"We'll have to measure sometime." Kurt comments, his voice barely above a whisper as he's too focused on the tan hand that's still wrapped on his cock.

He doesn't know how Puck answers, but the grip tightens on his cock. He lets out a low growl as his cock hardens to it's full-length, his mushroom head pushing out of his foreskin that's pooling a bunch of his pre-cum. He raises his head in time to see Puck give him a hungry look before letting his tongue lash out to taste Kurt. Both boys share a moan at the sensation.

Puck traces his lips with his tongue for a second before he slowly wraps his lips around Kurt. He doesn't pull back up, but decides to take as much of Kurt's cock in his mouth for his first time. He barely is able to get half of Kurt in his mouth before he pulls back. His eyes are shut as he gasps for air, his forehead resting against Kurt's inner thigh.

"What happened to . . . serenading me?" Kurt asks with a soft chuckle.

"Well I can't very well sing to you with a big cock in my mouth." They both laugh as Puck starts moving his hand up and down Kurt's twitching cock. "Dang, Kurt. How do you fit this thing into your jeans?"

"Well." Kurt has to take a second as Puck grips that base of his cock and forces it to stand up straight. "I'm not usually this turned on."

"Aaw." Puck grins as he presses a kiss to the crown of Kurt's cock. "Well I'm honored that you've chosen my mouth to be turned on for."

"Not just your mouth." Kurt mutters before reaching down and threading his fingers through the short hairs of the boys mohawk. "But I would appreciate if you got your mouth moving again."

Puck grins before taking Kurt's cock between his lips again. Kurt moans increase with volume as Puck continues to take him down, further than he did before. Again, Puck pulls off. He hadn't managed to take all of Kurt, but that doesn't bother him.

Puck glances at him again before taking Kurt again in his mouth and starts to suck. Kurt tightens his grip on the boy as Puck moves his tongue around Kurt's cock, soaking up his taste and helping Kurt reach his climax.

"Noah-" Kurt cuts himself off as his balls tighten under Puck's fingers and his cock is shooting his sweet cum into Puck's mouth.

Puck starts to choke, but forces himself to keep his mouth on Kurt. Kurt groans loudly as he feels Puck gulp around him to swallow down his warm seed. He slowly loosens his grip on Puck's hair before dropping his hand from the boy and relaxing. He lets out a sigh of relief once Puck removes his mouth from Kurt. Within seconds, the tan boy is above him, smirking through half-open eyes.

"That was incredible, Kurt." He mutters as he connects their lips for a second, barely giving Kurt a taste of himself. "Never thought I'd get off on sucking you off."

"You-" Kurt frowns as he glances down to see the big wet spot on the front of Puck's jeans. "Wow."

"Yeah." Puck chuckles as he throws one arm over Kurt's stomach. "It was pretty hot. You're pretty hot." He adds before sealing their lips together for a long kiss.

* * *

So sorry for the late chapter. Busy week. But I hope you enjoyed. One more after this one and it'll be done with. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up until Season 2 There will be aspects from each. And Puck and Quinn never slept together, she was never pregnant.

**Summary: **Santana wants revenge on Puck. She enlists the help of Kurt in this delicious, sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Puck/Kurt

**Hook, Revenge, and Baited**

Kurt winks at his boyfriend as he makes his way into the choir room. It had been one week since Kurt had had his cock sucked for the first time. It had been one week since Kurt and Puck had started secretly dating. Only Brittany knows. Puck had already texted him that they would be celebrating their one-week-aversary that night. Not sex, but everything that comes before that. Within their first week as a couple, they had swapped blowjobs, 69'd, fingered, swallowed each others seed, cum-swapped, and had each had a dildo or two used on them. Sure they were neglecting their friends and families by fleshing out their new relationship, but hell if they cared. The only time they hadn't done anything was last night and that was only because Puck had wanted them to save their cum, stamina, and eagerness for their one-week-aversary. Kurt can hardly wait to see what the one-month-aversary or even the annual one-year mark.

Puck turns slightly in his chair so he can see Kurt out of the corner of his eyes. He brings his hands up, one forming a circle with his thumb and index with his index pointed out on his other hand. He suddenly rams his index fingers and does it over and over as he bites his lip. Kurt rolls his eyes as he kicks the boys chair. Puck chuckles and puts his hands down on his crotch. How they had remained secret this long was completely lost to him.

"Hummel." Kurt stops his secret glances to his boyfriend to look at the storming Latina.

"Santana. What do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt raises his eyebrow at her, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"I have a deal to make with you." She states as she makes her way up the risers to take a seat beside him.

"Santana." Kurt warns. "I do believe that these are the exact words that you repeated to me just a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Santana barely thinks of Kurt's mention before she shrugs it off. "Even if it is, this is a completely different deal."

Kurt wants to roll his eyes with frustration, but he figures he'll be able to get that out tonight. "I'm listening."

Santana glances to the ground. "I need you to help me get back with Brit."

Puck snorts before Kurt can answer. "Even Kurt can't do that. That's all up to you, Santana."

"Stay out of this, Puckerman." Santana hisses. "This is between me and Hummel."

"Hummel and I." Kurt mutters under his breath before jumping to his boyfriends defense. "And he's right, Santana. Last time I helped you I ended up in more trouble than I ever wanted. I'm staying out of any current and future plans that you may want my assistance with. Excuse me." He adds to the girl before nodding and standing up.

He doesn't wait for a respond before he moves down the tier and to take a seat by Puck. It's a rare sight to see, but no one will question it. This way, Kurt can glance at his boyfriend secretly while trying to turn him on with his foot or subtle 'mistaken' touches by his moving hand or arm. It's brilliant and Santana just helped him with one of his plans.

"Kurt." Puck acknowledges the boy with a subtle nod and a quick wink.

"Noah." Kurt gives the boy a small smile before letting his hand brush the tan arm as he sits down.

Puck shuts his eyes and a shiver runs through his body before his eyes snap forward to ignore the distraction as best as he possibly can.

"Kurt!" Kurt looks up to see Brittany rushing up to him.

"Hey, Brit." He watches as he eyes flick over Santana only to come back down and rest upon Kurt and Puck.

She grins when she sees the pair sitting by each other and makes her way to join them in the front row of seats. 'So what are you doing to-" She leans closer and lowers her voice quickly. "Celebrate the first week."

Kurt grins. "Well I plan on not being a virgin anymore." He adds after he leans closer to the girl to keep things between them. "Whether it's me entering Noah's hot body or him into mine. It's gonna happen. I'd be insane to see no to him."

"You would." Brittany nods. "Especially because he hasn't had sex with anyone in so long."

"What?" Kurt narrows his eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Well why do you think I went to him in the first place?" Brittany smiles softly. "I've been helping him sustain until he could get into a healthy relationship."

"So you mean-" Kurt cuts himself off to look back at his curious boyfriend and then back to Brittany. "He's only been cumming because of me recently?"

Brittany nods. "He told me that he was only cumming twice a week or so because it felt better to wait between them. You've kicked him off of that with just a little bit of head."

Kurt finds himself blushing as he returns to his seat.

_He could have given into temptation and get serviced by some random girl, but I was the one to break that. My, my, my._

Kurt feels immense pride in his stomach and cock as he looks over to his boyfriend and smirks. He gives the boy a quick wink before readjusting his hard position in his jeans. Tonight was going to be a very good night.

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed the final chapter and the story in total. Let me know if you have.


End file.
